Maldito Chucho
by Blackie-Noir
Summary: Tercer año en Hogwarts: en un paseo por Hogsmade, Hermione es asaltada por un perro negro con un comportamiento demasiado humano para ser normal que la conduce hasta la Casa de los Gritos. ¿Quién será? Sirimione.
1. El primer escalofrio

_**El primer escalofr**__**ío; que no el último.**_

Hermione Granger siempre recordaría aquella primera vez. La primera vez que lo vio, que lo miró fijamente a los ojos; a esos ojos azules grisáceos que la hacían estremecer con su simple escrutinio.

Por que siempre tenía escalofríos cuando él la observaba. Por que era simplemente él. ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta.

La mañana del día de Halloween de su tercer curso en Hogwarts, Hermione fue por primera vez a Hogsmade. Harry no pudo ir, ya que su tío Vernon no le firmó la autorización, pero Ron sí. Aunque en realidad fuera como si no hubiese ido, por que se fue por su parte a todos lados menos con ella, y esta en el fondo (mucho tiempo más tarde) se lo agradeció.

Desayunó poco (notaba un bloque en el estómago de lo nerviosa que estaba) y en el vestíbulo, le entregó a Filch, el amargado conserje squib, una deslumbrante sonrisa junto al permiso. Este, desconfiado, la volvió a revisar, asegurándose recelosamente en cada detalle de su rostro. Finalmente la dejó pasar, devolviéndole una mueca que intentaba pasar por sonrisa; Hermione estaba segura que no la había utilizado en, por lo menos, cincuenta años. Llegaron al pueblo en carruaje (ella decidió descubrir que criatura invisible los transportaba de un lugar a otro) y compraron en Honeydukes montones de dulces y chucherías para Harry. El dilema empezó cuando, en el local de Madame Rosmerta, las Tres Escobas, señalaron dónde les gustaría pasar el día.

-…pero yo quiero ir a la lechucería y a Zonko…-se quejó Ron.

-pues ve tú.-le urgió-yo he de ir a la librería, además, tu hermano Percy dijo en la hora del estudio que Zonko vendía artículos de broma peligrosos y yo -se negó en redondo-he de comprar unos libros que no encuentro en la biblioteca…

-bien-asintió malhumorado.

-bien-lo imitó, molesta, yéndose del local. Cada uno se fue por su lado, Hermione compró tres libros, de unas, aproximadamente, mil páginas cada uno. Le envió uno a sus padres por vía lechuza ("mágica dentadura", ya que sus padres eran dentistas muggles) y pidió que le enviaran otro al castillo, pero se llevó uno para ir leyendo.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, tan sumergida en la lectura que no se dio cuenta de que estaba nevando. Paseó tranquilamente por el pueblo y tomó cerveza de mantequilla, hasta llegar al mirador que, de seguro, cambiaría su forma de ver las cosas; el mirador que recordaría siempre, desde donde se distinguía la Casa de los Gritos, la casa más encantada de Gran Bretaña.

Suspiró, apoyándose en la barandilla que prohibía el paso y respiró hondo.

Olía a hierba mojada; le encantaba sentirse tan fresca y libre…dejarse llevar. El encanto se cortó cuando algo se movió entre los arbustos que había tras ella (ya cubiertos totalmente de nieve) y, volviéndose con rapidez hacia la procedencia del sonido vio algo largo que se movía. Observó atenta y curiosa y distinguió una cola negra. Volvió a suspirar, esta vez de alivio… le había asustado. Pero era solo un perro callejero. En seguida frunció el ceño; el animal intentaba cazar una rata y estaba muy delgado.

-eh…-le llamó. El canino, al girarse a verla, perdió de vista a la rata. Hermione reprimió un escalofrío. Había algo intimidante en la mirada de ese animal, pero aún así, continuó hablando- sí, te hablo a ti. Ven.-le ordenó. El perro se sentó, agitando la cola con un brillo divertido y malicioso en sus ojos.-que desobediente…- murmuró para sí misma, yendo hacia el perro- mira, toma…-le ofreció una chocolatina de Honeydukes-te aseguro que esto sabe mejor que lo que intentabas cazar.-sonrió, conciliadora. El chucho cogió tranquilamente el chocolate y se fue hacia la Casa de los Gritos, a trote, con mucho garbo-eh, espera…

Cuando Hermione fue a seguir al animal, este le gruñó. Ella soltó un bufido, exasperada.

-OH, vamos…-murmuró. El perro se detuvo y la observó casi con… ¿seriedad?- está bien, ya he entendido que no quieres que vaya contigo y no me permites acompañarte…-aclaró ella. El canino siguió su camino, con andares gráciles, y Hermione soltó un gritito de frustración. De pronto, la mancha negra en la que se había convertido el perro desapareció al dar la vuelta a la vieja mansión. Hermione observó con detenimiento a su alrededor, no había nadie. Sonrió. Eso solo la incitaba aun más.

La curiosidad se hizo inminente. ¿Cómo seria la casa de los gritos? ¿Estaría realmente encantada o solo eran leyendas…?

Con cuidado de no ser vista (y no rasguñarse) saltó la barandilla y la valla y caminó con pasos decididos hacia la mansión. Era enorme y había algo tentador en ella… la puerta. Estaba entreabierta. Y Hermione sintió que se morí de curiosidad, como cuando llegaba un libro nuevo a la biblioteca y lo tocaba para descubrir su textura, lo abría para absorber su olor…

Rozó con los dedos el marco, solo para comprobar si la textura era similar a la de los libros que tanto le encantaban y la puerta (rota) se abrió del todo. Parecía que la casa misma la invitaba a pasar. Se decidió, ese iba a ser su día, y entró temerosa y con pasos vacilantes, y avanzó hacia el interior.

-¿Qué dijo McGonagall, Hermione?-se susurró a si misma para infundirse valor, o tal vez para pensar en otra cosa y no estar al cien por ciento segura de incumplir en ese momento las normas- nada de inseguridad a la hora de la magia, sobre todo los Gryggindor, ya que la verdadera valentía consiste en que realices actos que aunque te den miedo, lo hagas para tu propio fin…-la madera crujía y las ventanas (casi todas rotas y arañadas) chirriaban. Los armarios estaban completamente destrozados, como si hubiesen sido estampados montones de veces, aun así, tragó (con dificultad) saliva, inspiró profundamente y subió las escaleras. Cuando había llegado al dormitorio, en el último escalón que daba al piso superior, la pata desvencijada de una mesa rota se partió por la mitad, haciendo caer el mueble al suelo con estruendo.

Asustada, volteo a ver lo ocurrido y, aun con el corazón en un puño, al ver no había pasado nada, giró sobre sí misma y lo que vio la asustó aun más de lo que estaba y (en secreto, nunca lo reconoció en voz alta) la fascinó.

Con una túnica oscura, vieja, rota (remendada por varios sitios con algo parecido a ramitas flexibles) y muy sucia, que en su día seguramente fue cara y elegante, se hallaba ante ella y su asombro un hombre delgado, muy delgado, casi demacrado, con ojeras, pero increíblemente atractivo, muy guapo, que la miraba intensamente a través de sus largas pestañas, con unas profundidades azules grisáceas que no dejaba nada que envidiar al mar de lo claros que eran sus ojos.

Hermione, (ahora sí) presa del pánico, retrocedió y casi cae por las escaleras de no ser por que una mano, que se amoldaba muy bien a su estrecha cintura, la sujetó y se lo impidió. Alzó la cabeza, entre incrédula y sorprendida, y se topó de nuevo con esa mirada tan intensa y electrizante. Instintivamente, aferró su varita y le apuntó con ella al cuello, sin saber siquiera a ciencia cierta con que hechizo amenazarle.

Sirius Black esbozó una media sonrisa, burlona.

-si alzo las manos como en las películas de policías te caerás escaleras abajo.-comentó a modo de saludo. Alzó una ceja, con aires burlones, como pidiéndole permiso para colocarla de forma que no cayera rodando, pero Hermione estaba más que aturdida en estado de shock, nunca había pensado que una voz tan ronca pero a la vez suave y susurrante fuera tan sugerente (y atrayente) como la suya.-personalmente prefiero no herirte, solo me causarías más problemas de los que, desgraciadamente, ya tengo-se encogió de hombros, ayudándole a recuperar el equilibrio y entonces, solo entonces, alzó las manos sin dejar de mirarla fijamente-te invitaría a tomar un té-frunció el ceño-pero esta casa no tiene nada decente salvo leña-la recorrió de arriba abajo, desnudándola con la mirada. Ella se sonrojó-aunque no creo que te haga falta viviendo en Gryffindor…-sonrió. No fue una sonrisa normal y corriente; no señor. Era una sonrisa torcida, como el rumbo que había pillado su vida, que en sus años adolescentes habría hecho suspirar a la mismísima profesora McGonagall (y vaya si lo hizo, pero de exasperación, por sus castigos…). Y eso, esa primera sonrisa que le dedicó, fue lo que le produjo a Hermione aquel primer escalofrío. Una sonrisa irónica y seductora. Como su propietario, ciertamente.


	2. Canino y Humano

_**Canino y humano**_

Tan ensimismada estaba, que no se dio cuenta de la situación, hasta que, pocos segundos después, vio que su mano derecha sostenía el aire. ¿Dónde estaba su varita?; frunció el ceño, contrariada, lo que hizo que la sonrisa del homicida se ampliase.

-¿buscas esto…?-hizo girar la varita entre sus dedos. Negó con la cabeza aún sonriendo, como pensando para si mismo y se sentó en uno de los pocos sillones de la habitación que quedaban mullidos. De no ser por su delgadez, en ese momento parecía aristocrático.

-¿cómo…cómo sabes que soy gryffindor?-tartamudeó, intentando encontrar una forma de obtener su varita y salir de allí corriendo, sin resultar herida. Eso a él parecía divertirle, que no preocuparle.

-simple-sonrió- las hufflepuff van más escotadas, sin ánimo de ofender-se interrumpió a si mismo-cuando era un poco más mayor que tú me divertía mucho con ellas-sonrió al recordarlo. Por un momento, pareció un adolescente con las hormonas alteradas-las slytherin no aparecerían nunca por aquí, y menos con pantalones vaqueros- alzó una ceja, dando a entender que esa opción estaba más descartada que la primera; volvió a desvestirla con la mirada, y Hermione se sintió realmente violenta-siempre llevan túnicas negras o verdes… solo una gryffindor puede ser lo suficientemente curiosa como para venir aquí, sabiendo de las leyendas de esta casa, sin compañía…lo suficientemente curiosa y valiente.-rectificó.

-podría ser de ravenclaw-comentó casual, como si hablase del tiempo.

-no-negó, rotundo-o sí…-dudó al ver el grueso libro que llevaba. A Hermione se le escapó una pequeña media sonrisa delatora, que él advirtió, desde luego.-no-volvió a negar, esta vez realmente convencido- solo una gryffindor tan joven se atrevería a entrar aquí, no gritar al verme y encima intentar plantarme cara-habló con respeto y admiración-y eso que no debes tener más de trece años…-añadió. Eso tocó una fibra en Hermione… como odiaba el tema referido a su edad…

-¿y a qué ha venido eso?-preguntó para cambiar de tema, aunque un poco perdida-ha pasado de hablar de leña y refrigerios a las casas del colegio…

-en la chimenea de Gryffindor siempre hay leña-explicó rodando los ojos, como si fuera obvio. Ella meditó.

-es verdad.-le concedió. Ambos guardaron silencio.

-que maleducado que soy...-sonrió para sí mismo-siéntate por donde puedas, por favor, como en tu casa-la instó. Ella, recelosa, negó con la cabeza.

-no, gracias, prefiero estar de pie...

Ante la contestación, él asintió, borrando su perfecta sonrisa para dar paso a una mueca que, de no ser por la amargura que cargaban sus ojos, habría resultado graciosa.

-ya veo...-suspiró- y lo entiendo-alzó la vista y atrapó su mirada. Transcurrieron unos minutos en completo silencio que a Hermione le parecieron horas.

-¿y ahora qué?- preguntó ella, desviando su atención al suelo.

-ahora-susurró él- no puedo arriesgarme a que me delates, preciosa-casi sonrió. Volvieron a mirarse.-¿qué vas a hacer...?

-no puedo prometerle no delatarle-se negó en redondo- ¿y usted?-preguntó ella a su vez-¿qué va a hacer?

-no tienes hambre, ¿verdad?-esquivó la pregunta. Hermione negó con la cabeza-bien, por que sería una grosería por mi parte que si tuvieses no te ofreciera lo poco que se puede conseguir por aquí con métodos decorosos...

sacó una chocolatina de su raída túnica y la partió por la mitad.

-eh-se quejó ella, indignada-eso se lo he dado yo al perro, no tienes derecho a...-Sirius le interrumpió

-el "perro" me lo ha dado a mi.-se guardó la otra mitad.

-No puede aprovecharse del pobre animal-masculló, dolida.-estaba en los huesos... que usted sea más racional que él no significa nada...

-yo comparto mi comida con él-casi sonrió de verla tan furiosa-y él comparte la suya conmigo.-aseguró-incluso vivimos juntos.

-¡anda ya...!-soltó incrédula, asimilando información.

-te prometo que la otra mitad se la daré a él-se encogió de hombros. Ella bufó

-no me lo puedo creer...insensible aprovechado.-susurró con disgusto.

-mira pequeña-dijo-tu comes de tres a cinco veces al día y estás bien nutrida, pero aquí no están dispuestos a dejar pollo asado con cubiertos para que coma una persona civilizadamente.

-ni aquí ni en ningún sitio.-escupió- no sé ni como me molesto en hablarte siquiera habiendo matado a toda esa gente y traicionado a tus amigos...-le acusó.

-ay, pequeña...-negó con la cabeza, parecía contrariado-no lo entenderías...

-no lo entendería...-repitió- ¿el qué? que debe acabar con Harry para que su Señor se encuentre satisfecho y regrese, ¿no?-entrecerró los ojos-pues está muy equivocado. Vo-Voldemort-tartamudeó el nombre-se encuentra muy bien donde quiera que esté ahora mismo y mejor estaría donde yacen sus víctimas- y usted...-lo miró de arriba abajo casi con desdén, pensando en todos los inocentes muertos, él seguía mirando a boquiabierto, se limitó a suspirar- mejor no hablar...-se reprendió a si misma.

-Merlín y sus tazas...-musitó. Luego esbozó una media sonrisa-no, sigues sin entenderlo, preciosa; no lo entiendes...-sentenció, mirándola con interés y quizás algo más. Luego, se sorprendió a si mismo, haciendo una mueca extraña-¿me estabas hablando de usted...?-preguntó, inquieto "no soy tan viejo..."pensó.

-No quiero tener más confianzas de las necesarias, y le agradecería...-no pudo continuar, por que él le cortó la oración.

-NO me hables de usted.-era claramente una orden. Ella no replicó, lo que menos tenía que hacer en ese momento era enfurecerlo...vete tu a saber como maquinaba la mente de un asesino...

Él, en cambio, no parecía nada preocupado, siguió hablando como si no hubiera dicho nada.

-Así que conoces a Harry, ¿eh?-alzó una ceja.

Hermione tragó saliva sonoramente. No quería que le pasara nada a su amigo, pero su pequeño arrebato la había delatado.

-Solo de vista...-dijo rápidamente-como es tan famoso, ya se sabe...-una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en la cara del ex presidiario.

-Claro, ya lo sé...-pareció pensárselo- ¿cómo has dicho que te llamas...?

Ella lo miró sorprendida. No se esperaba la pregunta, era obvio. Intentó evadirla, respondiendo

-No lo he dicho...-pero él esperaba una respuesta, así que salirse por la tangente no le serviría de nada, por lo que contestó, lo más normal posible-Diane, Diane Krey...-mintió, con descaro. La sonrisa del hombre se amplió aún más, si es que podía sin romperse las mejillas.-¿por qué?

-Ya...verás, Diane...-recalcó el nombre demasiado más de lo que le hubiera gustado a la chica- es que tengo especial interés en conocerte...tanto tiempo sin marujear con nadie es malo para mi capacidad comunicativa...-suspiró melodramáticamente. Ella, molesta, le contestó, dejándose llevar.

-¿ah, si?-entrecerró los ojos-pues comunícate con el perro, ya que a lo mejor te habla más que yo-se cruzó de brazos, apoyándose en la pared. Estaba fría. Sirius sonrió para si mismo; había conseguido que en su arrebato, le tuteara.

-no te enfades- se rió entre dientes-he dicho eso para ver que decías-al ver que seguía sin contestarle, prosiguió- siéntate, por favor, que me estas poniendo nervioso.-ella giró la cabeza estúpidamente, moviendo un poco su encrespado pelo a lo Marylin Monroe, haciendo que se le escapara una risita al hombre.- ¿y has dicho que tienes doce años?-preguntó, inocente. Ella soltó un bufido, muy parecido al de un gato, y contestó inconscientemente

-trece-murmuró, a regañadientes. ¡Cómo odiaba las preguntas de su edad! Él sonrió satisfecho, por que le volvía a hablar, y ella decidió borrarle la sonrisa de golpe-pero claro, considerando la diferencia de madurez entre chicos y chicas, ¿no tendrías que contarlo en años similares a los de los perros?, ¿y eso que me hace?-continuó- ¿unos treinta y ocho años más mayor psíquicamente que tú...?-acabó el rápido cálculo mental con una sonrisa muy poco inocente. Sirius también sonreía, perverso, pero sobre todo, divertido. Muy divertido.

-Entonces eres demasiado madura para mi gusto, preciosa...-contestó, como si estuviera jugando a póker. Hermione alzó una ceja y lo observó detenidamente, de arriba abajo, reprimiendo una carcajada; no iba a darle el gusto de ponerse a coquetear con él, un homicida...

-mejor-se limitó a decir, mirando para otro lado con una mirada maliciosa. Sirius hubiera dado todo el oro que tenia en Gringots para saber que le iba a contestar en ese momento. Simplemente, se limitó a inspirar profundamente y cerró los ojos, abriendo y cerrando las manos. Si consiguiera atraer la varita, quizás tuviera una oportunidad...

-¿Se te duermen las manos?-le preguntó, con tono despreocupado, pero con el entrecejo fruncido. Ella se limitó a sonreir... "si tu supieras..."-Diane Krey...-murmuró-no me suena...¿eres nacida de muggles...?-preguntó.

-¿tienes algún problema con mis orígenes?-cuestionó, con dureza- pues voy a darte el placer de comunicártelo, si-asintió, cínica, sin abrir los ojos, con una sonrisa tan...slytherin que estaba seguro que a su prima Narcisa Malfoy le daría envidia.-soy una vulgar sangre sucia metida en un buen aprieto, como aquella gente inocente a la que mataste, ¿contento?

-no te refieras a ti misma con ese nombre tan repugnante- ordenó(¡la segunda orden en no llega un cuarto de hora...! Esto se está yendo de control...)seriamente-solo quiero saber más de ti...-explicó, sincero.

-Pero yo no quiero que lo sepas-negó, con suavidad. En ese instante, sin que Sirius supiera como, la varita salió disparada y levitó hasta las manos de Hermione, que milésimas de segundo después hacia un extraño giro con la muñeca. Lo último que Sirius recordó fue que todo se volvía negro...

Negro como su apellido, y se sumió en la inconsciencia.

Hermione salió de entre el polvo negro peruano que vendían en Zonko y le lanzó un hechizo aturdidor.

Sabía que duraría poco, pero tenía que aprovechar ese poco tiempo; ya empezaba a desaparecer el humo, así que con el libro en una mano, y la varita en la otra, bajó corriendo las escaleras y salió a trompicones de la Casa más encantada de Gran Bretaña, que había hechizado realmente su corazón.

Corría. Corría todo lo deprisa que sus piernas la permitían. Tenía que huir de allí. Debía escapar de él.

Había nevado aún más mientras estaba en la Casa de los Gritos y no podía correr lo suficientemente deprisa por la nieve.

Resbalaba y se caía, pero seguía corriendo. Y habría adelantado aún más si no se hubiese el perro negro de la chocolatina entre ella y la valla, impidiéndole saltar para huir. ¿De donde había salido el animal? Hacía un segundo, cuando había volteado a ver si el ex preso la seguía, no estaba.

-Canino bonito...-canturreó, intentando tranquilizar al perro, pero sobre todo a ella, que iba hiperventilando de la carrera y la excitación.- A ver, Cosa Linda...- sonrió. Si Sirius había dicho que él y el perro compartían la comida, significaba que estaban confabulados, y puede que este último la atacase o peor, la devolviese al prófugo, así que intentó tocar buenas patas con el perro, aunque claro, siempre podía ser mentira, y que él le hubiera quitado la chocolatina, pero de todas formas, mejor prevenir escorbutos de cola explosiva a tener que luego sulfatarlos...-no tengo tiempo, ¿me explico?-de nuevo, le sorprendió aquel brillo inteligente en los ojos del animal- No puedo jugar contigo-miró con ansia hacia atrás, por si acaso- he de irme de aquí, de verdad...-susurró con la voz rota, por el miedo-déjame ir, por favor...-ahora sí que le caían las lágrimas. Las notaba cálidas para sus heladas mejillas-...por favor.-repitió.

Como si hubiese entendido lo que ocurría, el canino se hizo a un lado. Hermione reprimió un gritito de alegría, pero no reprimió el jadeo que se le escapó de la garganta.

Sorprendida, pero exuberante, lo abrazó.

-Espero que no tengas pulgas, amigo-sonrió-muchísimas gracias.

Y se fue corriendo de allí. No se dio cuenta que, a sus espaldas, se estaba formando una sonrisa perruna muy humana para ser normal, y, en su lugar apareció el estructural, aunque demacrado por la falta de alimentos, cuerpo del animago Sirius Black.


	3. Muy maduraÉgalement

Para cuando Hermione se dio cuenta de que estaba en la plaza del pueblo, la profesora McGonnagall apareció misteriosamente por detrás.

-Eh... señorita Granger... -pareció dudar-¿ se encuentra bien?

-claro-sonrió, nerviosa-solo que un poco excitada... he visto la librería de aquí... -añadió, como si fuera obvio, y lo demás no importase. Y funcionó, por que la profesora se dio por satisfecha. Minutos después, todos los alumnos se reunían frente al local de las Tres Escobas de Rosmerta y regresaron al castillo, en unos caros, que (según una niña a la que Hermione no le hizo caso) dijo que iban conducidos por una especie de caballos invisibles llamados thersals, o algo así.

Ron apareció eufórico junto con Nevile y Seamus. Dean parecía un poco contrariado.

-¿qué tal vuestro día, chicos?-preguntó por sacar tema de conversación.

-genial-sonrieron todos a una, como si lo hubieran practicado antes.-en Honeydukes había de todos y...

-lo mejo fue Zonko... -se cortaban unos a otros por relata el día-yo creo...

-¿qué le pasa a Dean... ?-le interrumpió, preocupada.

-un tal Corner de Hufflepuf se llevó los últimos naipes explosivos que quedaban... -contestó Ron- parece que de verdad le hacía ilusión comprar una baraja.-añadió-¿y a ti?-preguntó, por cortesía-¿cómo fue tu día...?

-Intenso... -se limitó a responder. Interiormente, rezaba todo lo que sabía para que su amigo no sacara a colación lo ocurrido en la Casa de los Gritos. Ron se rió, con ganas

-claro, Hermione... ¿ya has encargado todos los libros que había en la librería del pueblo...?-bromeó. Ella, también se rió, tranquila.

-estoy perdiendo facultades, entonces... -sonrió-solo compré tres... -se sonrojó.

-Oh-se hizo el preocupado-hemos de llevarte a la enfermería en cuando lleguemos, Mione... -dijo a todo el que le escuchaba.-esto no es normal, seguro que estás enferma... -todos se rieron-¡tres libros...!

Así, ente bromas, llegaron al colegio. Harry parecía mortalmente aburrido, aunque les contó que Snape había intentado envenenar ( o eso entendió ella) al profesor Lupin, mediante una poción, que, aunque Harry le advirtió (indirectamente, claro) que no la tomara, no le hizo caso. Como no tenían nada que hacer (y Ron se negó en rotundo a ir a la biblioteca, secundado por Harry) fueron al Gran Comedor, al tradicional banquete de Halloween.

La cena estaba deliciosa, pero Hermione comió muy poco. Tenía el estómago revuelto de ver tanta comida junta y unas imágenes que no se le iban de la cabeza: un perro negro muy delgado intentando cazar una rata... un par de ojos azules grisáceos devorando con la mirada media chocolatina...

Al teminar, Harry, Ron Y Hermione siguieron al resto de los de su casa por el camino de la torre de Gryffindor, pero cuando llegaron al corredor final, vieron que el pasillo estaba atestado de alumnos.

-¿por qué no entran...?-preguntó a sus espaldas una voz conocida. Ginny, que estaba de puntillas, intentaba averiguar qué ocurría. Harry fue el primero en voltear a verla, y le sonrió. Una sonrisa de hermano. "Pobre Ginny" pensó Hermione, en su fuero interno. Ella lo quería, ya entonces, de otra manera... muy, muy distinta, pero él no se daba cuenta, o no quería darse.

-A Nevile se le habrá vuelto a olvidar la contraseña... -sonrió Ron.

-¡Eh...!-se quejó el aludido, unos metros más atrás.

-lo siento-se disculpó, con las orejas coloradas...

Harry miró delante de él, por encima de las cabezas. El retrato de la Señora Gorda estaba cerrado.

-dejadme pasar, por favor-dijo la voz de Percy. Se esforzaba por abrirse paso a través de la multitud, dándose importancia-¿qué es lo que ocurre? No es posible que nadie se acuerde de la contraseña. Dejadme pasar, soy delegado...

La multitud guardó silencio entonces, empezando por los de delante. Fue como si un aire frío se extendiera por el corredor. Oyeron que Percy decía con una voz repentinamente aguda:

-Que alguien vaya a buscar al profesor Dumbledore, rápido. Las cabezas se volvieron. Los de atrás se ponían de puntillas.

-¿qué sucede?- preguntaban por detrás algunos que seguían sin enterarse de nada.

Al cabo de un instante hizo su aparición el profesor Dumbledore, dirigiéndose velozmente hacia el retrato. Los alumnos de Gryffindor se apretujaban para dejarle paso, y Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny se acercaron un poco para ver qué sucedía.

-¡Anda, mi madre...!-exclamó Hermione, cogiéndose del brazo de Harry. L a Señora Gorda había desaparecido del retrato, que había sido rajado tan ferozmente que algunas tiras del lienzo habían caído al suelo. Faltaban varios trozos grandes. Dumbledore dirigió una rápida mirada al retrato y se volvió. Con ojos entristecidos vio a los profesores McGonnagall, Snape y Lupin que se acercaban a toda prisa.

-Hay que encontrarla- dijo el director-por favor, profesora McGonnagall, dígale enseguida al señor Filch que busque a la Señora Gorda por todos los cuadros del castillo.

-¡apañados vais!-dijo una voz socarrona.

Era Peeves, que revoloteaba por encima de la multitud y estaba encantado, como cada vez que veía a los demás preocupados por algún problema.

-¿qué quieres decir, Peeves?-le preguntó el director tranquilamente. La sonrisa del poltergeist desapareció. No se atrevía a burlarse de Dumbledore. Adoptó una voz empalagosa que no era mucho mejor que su risa

-le da vergüenza, señor director. No quiere que la vean. Es un desastre de mujer. La vi correr por el paisaje, hacia el cuarto piso, señor, esquivando los árboles y gritando algo terrible... -dijo con alegría-pobrecita-añadió, sin convicción.

-¿dijo quién lo ha hecho?-peguntó Dumbledore en voz baja.

-Sí, señor director-dijo Peeves con pinta de estar meciendo una bomba en sus brazos- se enfadó con ella po0r que no le dejó pasar, ¿sabe?-Peeves dio una vuelta de campana y dirigió a Dumbledore una sonrisa por entre sus propias piernas- Ese Sirius Black tiene un genio insoportable...

Estalló el caos, después del silencio. Todos gritaban, Harry parecía convulsionarse y se notaba a millas que intentaba controlarse; Ron, que se dio cuenta, le sujetó por los hombros para ayudarlo.

Nadie se dio cuenta (salvo su mejor amiga) que Hermione estaba pálida y se aferraba con fuerza a si misma, como si quisiera evitar los temblores que la recorrían.

-¡SILENCIO!-gritó Dumbledore, amplificando su voz con un sonorus. El silencio reinó de nuevo.-ahora todos los alumnos se dirigirán al Gran Comedor con los respectivos jefes de sus casas. Los demás profesores vengan conmigo al cuarto piso... -ordenó.

Los alumnos se movilizaron y se dirigieron hacia donde les conducían. Ginny se acercó a Hermione y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, tranquilizadoramente.

-¿me vas a contar que te pasa...?-le preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza emitiendo un débil "nada". Ginny le miró con cara de "no me lo creo..." entonces, a regañadientes, asintió.-bien-sonrió, con cariño.

-Pero primero-añadió- teneos que irnos de aquí-susurró, con voz contenida-tengo un presentimiento...-y Ginny,con su gran capacidad mentirosa se enfrentó a la profesora McGonnagall con el copy right de la carita del gato con botas de Shrek.

-Profesora... -dijo con voz sufrida-verá...es que Hermione, se encuentra un poco mareada, ¿sabe?- la señaló, con un movimiento de cabeza- yo creo que es del susto, pero ella se empeña en no ir a Madame Pomfrey... no quiere molestar...pero ¿y si es algo raro...?-preguntó, con toda la preocupación existente en Gran Bretaña, cargándose en sus tiernos ojazos.

La profesora, preocupada, miró a Hermione (que estaba un poco pálida, y de pensar en el puro que le echarían por mentirosa, le caían gotitas de sudor por la frente) y asintió, añadiendo:

-señorita Granger-frunció los labios-le aconsejo que vaya a Poppy, inmediatamente, y mejórese; pero no tarden mucho...-y le dio la espalda para regañar a los gemelos Weasley, que habían convertido a Nevile en un canario gigante. Haciendo el papel de "mejor-amiga-estoy-aquí-para-lo-que-necesites", Ginny le pasó un brazo por la espalda, como si de verdad estuviera mareada y la acompañó afuera. Poco después, cuando se despejó el corredor y quedaron libres de miradas indiscretas...

-ya está-sonrió-no oigo los aplausos... -frunció el ceño- eh, que me lo he currado... -añadió al ver la cara escéptica de Hermione-¿y mis aplausos...?-preguntó, haciendo morritos. Hermione sonrió; su mejor amiga nunca cambiaría...aunque, en el fondo, no quería que lo hiciese...

-aplausos para Ginny.-concedió, alzando las manos al cielo.

-gracias-le devolvió la sonrisa, satisfecha- a ver, cuéntame tus penas, amiga mía, pero por favor, no me estropees mucho la túnica... -e hizo como que le dejaba un hombro para llorar en él, aunque luego se fijó y al ver en ella algunos remendones y las puntas de las mangas deshilachadas, con un suspiro resignado, añadió- al menos, no demasiado más de lo que ya está...-Hermione la miró con ternura. Por todos era sabido, que los Weasley, a pesar de ser una familia de magos sangre limpia, no tenían mucho dinero, pero sí muchos hijos...

-eres un primor... -le concedió, cogiéndole de la mano, en señal de apoyo. Dicho esto, se dirigió de nuevo a la torre de Gryfinndor, con Ginny haciendo claros esfuerzos por seguir el ritmo que llevaba.

-¿estás loca?-preguntó, incrédula. Luego, jadeó un poco-espera... ¿vamos a volver otra vez allí...?-señaló el final del corredor, que mostraba el retrato destrozado.

-allí es donde menos peligro hay ahora, Ginny-razonó- Él-no se atrevió a nombrarlo- ya habrá salido del castillo.-afirmó. De eso si que estaba más que segura.

Se detuvieron frente al cuadro y Hermione empezó a toquetearlo; las tiras, colgaban entre los trozos.

-¿qué se supone que buscas...? -preguntó, la pelirroja, intentando ayudar.

-no lo sé-contestó con tal sinceridad que desarmó a la pequeña de los Weasley- algo, aunque no sé el qué.

Y lo encontró. En un trozo de lienzo había escrito con algo parecido a rasguñazos o cortes a cuchillo, con letra clara y elegante una tira que rezaba "**muy madura, pequeña**".

Hermione lo cortó y lo guardó en el bolsillo de la túnica en silencio. Ginny la miraba curiosa, pero cuando su amiga alzó la mirada, no le cupo más dudas. Le brillaban los ojos por sí solos... como a su madre, Molly, cuando miraba a Arthur; como ella misma, cuando miraba a Harry...

-¿estás bien?-le preguntó, emocionada-¿qué pasa...?

-verás, Ginny-empezó a narrar, tocando con delicadeza el cuadro roto- esta mañana, en Hogsmade, conocí a alguien... alguien especial... -y se fueron por el pasillo, absortas en lo ocurrido.

-¡¿QUÉ?-gritó, más que preguntó la pelirroja.-Hermione, ¿te estás escuchando...?Estás...-pensó las palabras, intentando no herirla, pero estaba furiosa- ¡Acabas de sobrevivir a un homicida, Mione...! ¿y no lo quieres delatar?-bufó, paseando de un lado a otro, mientras ella lo negaba, como si fuera la cosa más estúpida jamás oída, tan poco había sido para tanto- a ver, piensa en lo que te habría hecho, en lo que hará...-suspiró, intentando contener las lágrimas-¡él quiere matar a Harry, Hermione! ¡A mi Harry!-dijo con tal sentimiento, que Hermione se odió a si misma por sentirse feliz de llevar esa maldita tira de lienzo en el bolsillo.-lo matará... -se lamentó, tapándose la cara con las manos. Luego, alzó la mirada y con decisión, dijo-lo tenemos que delatar.

-No- se negó, en rotundo, con una voz que ni parecía suya- no, Ginny, no lo vamos a delatar.-dijo más calmada- no ahora. Voy a vigilarlo, lo prometo; yo cuidaré de Harry, en serio, y le diré donde se esconde Black a la profesora McGonnagall indirectamente, pero prométeme, Ginny, que no vas a intervenir.-le pidió, suplicante.

Ambas reflejaron lo que sentían tan solo mirándose, y hubo una batalla increíble dentro de cada una. Ginny, bajó la vista y asintió.

-prométemelo, Ginevra, por favor... -suplicó. La aludida la volvió a mirar. Nunca la había llamado por su nombre completo; siempre por su diminutivo. Esto era importante para ella. Observó detenidamente sus ojos. Muy importante. Como Harry lo era para ella, aunque tal vez ella no lo supiera, o no lo quisiera admitir.

-lo prometo- susurró.-pero a cambio prométeme tu a mi que cuidarás de él y que se lo dirás a algún profesor.-exigió.

-lo prometo-asintió. Se abrazaron. Casi llorando. Eso podía salir mal, ambas lo sabían, y aún así, lo prometían.

Poco después, iban a la enfermería, donde madame Pomfrey le aseguró que, tal y como Ginny había predicho, era el susto mas que nada. Le dio el justificante y una poción para dormir sin sueños.

Llegaron al Gran Comedor, abarrotado de los alumnos de las cuatro casas, en sacos de dormir, y llegaron hasta la profesora McGonnagall, (Ginny pisó sin querer a Nevile) y le entregaron el justificante. Lo leyó detenidamente y les dirigió una rápida sonrisa;

-bien, entonces. Váyanse a dormir. –les señaló los huecos libres-Que descansen.-y se marchó a paso ligero, dejando a Percy Weasley lucirse un poco.

-¡en cinco minutos apagaré las luces...!-le oyeron decir, en voz bien alta, orgulloso.

-Ginny... -susurró Hermione

-¿qué?

-Gracias-sonrió. No hace falta decir que le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque un poco más triste que la suya.-ey...me tienes que enseñar a mentir-añadió, recordando como la profesora McGonnagall no había puesto pegas, y como se desenvolvía con la señora Weasley, cuando había problemas. Ginny amplió aún más su sonrisa.

-y tu me has de enseñar a hablar francés, ¿vale?

-Enchantée.-asintió- a ver, repite conmigo: également-(Nota de la supone que cuando se pronuncia bien suena...francés...xD)

-"egalemánt"-repitió, mientras la castaña se tomaba el vial de la poción para dormir sin sueños-¿bien?-Hermione puso cara de circunstancias... (Nota de la Autora: eh... ¡NO! Jejeje. Es pésima, eso suena a chino mandarín...)

-Bonne nuit...-se metió en el saco, imitando a Ginny.

-"egalemánt"-volvió a repetir como un loro.

Pero Hermione ya no la escuchaba. Se había puesto a pensar en cuanta razón tenia Ginny, y en lo cerca que podía haber estado su amigo de morir. Harry, con lo bueno que era y lo bien que se portaba con todo el mundo...

No iba a dejar que ese..."¿_hombre_?"-pensó-"ningún _hombre_ es tan guapo en esas condiciones..."- le susurró una vocecita muy pícara en su cabeza, que (no sabía por qué) se asemejaba a una mezcla entre la de Ginny y la de su propia madre. Sonrojada, sin saber por que, se tapó la cabeza con una almohada, intentando ahogar la voz, y se durmió escuchando a medias "**muy madura, pequeña**..." de _su_ voz y el intento afrancesado de "également" de Ginny...


	4. Dilemas y Cruasanes

Dicen que hablar solo es síntoma de locura; Sirius Black lo sabe pero no puede evitarlo.

Yacía tumbado de cualquier manera sobre la cama de la Casa de Los Gritos, pensando en voz alta y dándose conversación a si mismo para (según él) no perder la práctica.

Ese mes se le había hecho eterno; y no es que quisiera verla, no. Él era una persona madura y una niña mandona y marisabidilla no era nada preocupante. Tenía que cumplir una misión muy importante... Pero también quería volver a verla. Aunque seguramente, solo fuera para preguntarle por qué no le había delatado, o cómo consiguió atraer, tan joven, la varita sin ella. Pero quería volver a verla. Diane... Al pensar en su encuentro, Sirius esbozó una media sonrisa. Sí, lo sabía todo sobre ella. Absolutamente todo. Y valoraba mucho el que le hubiese mentido para proteger a su amigo, pero le hacía mucha gracia que hubiera cambiado tan radicalmente su identidad (que no su origen muggle) para "intentar" protegerse a sí misma. Qué mala mentirosa... Para nada.

Sirius ya sabía quién era ella antes de haberla visto personalmente.

El profesor Flictwick se sentaba a revisar y releer sus exámenes; en uno 115 de 100, en otro un diez, otro 9'75, otro diez, y otro, y otro... Sus respuestas parecían calcadas (pero con una letra más bonita) del libro. McGonnagall también fruncía el entrecejo cuando leía alguno de sus muchos trabajos para subir nota, apretando los labios, y Hagrid...

Hagrid, en una de sus visitas a Cabeza de Puerco, se la pasó bebiendo, mientras le contaba a un perro negro muy educado (Sirius sonrió maliciosamente) las aventuras del primer y segundo año de "los mejores amigos que se puedan tener", mientras dejaba una fotografía mágica en la mesa berreando a voz en grito: " ¡...Y ellos me comprenden y me tratan bien sin cobrarme, no como tú, pedazo de estiércol de troll... !". Como era de esperar, cierto perro se quedó con la imagen. Harry aparecía sonriente mirando a sus amigos y (la imagen se movía) negando con la cabeza de vez en cuando, como dándolos por perdidos. Era tan parecido a James que, de no ser por sus ojos (verdes, como los de Lily) los hubiera confundido.

A su lado estaba un muchacho pelirrojo, entre molesto y divertido, que señalaba acusadoramente a la única chica de la foto. Y oyó comentarios entre el ministro (después de haber bebido más whisky de fuego del que debiera) y la señora Rosmerta en las Tres Escobas, que daban a entender que Hermione Granger era "la más sensata del trío ese... " y empezaron a apostar sobre si en el futuro seguirían siendo un trío o no...

Y hasta ese entonces, no le dio mucha importancia a la niña de impresionantes ojos castaños y pelo enmarañado, que sabía sería un rizado más bonito que el de su prima Bellatrix, que se reía con ganas de algo que había dicho o hecho el pelirrojo. Luego fijaba la mirada en el fotógrafo, hacía un pucherito y sonreía ampliamente, saludando a la cámara con una mano. Y Sirius, ahora que se fijaba, vio que había cambiado. Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron sus ojos, muy sabios para su edad, y luego sus dientes; impolutos, blancos y perfectos (como su dentadura) pero con las palas un poco más grandes de lo normal. Y, gracias a los vaqueros que llevó en su último encuentro, pudo imaginarse las curvas que se le estarían formando.

Al ver en lo que pensaba, sacudió la cabeza cual perro, con la voz de su conciencia (en ángel y diablo, uno en cada hombro), que curiosamente, eran Lily y James, respectivamente, golpeándole insistentemente en las sienes.

"Canuto-sonreía James, con la colita del disfraz de diablillo entre las manos-solo merodea..."-aconsejó, con una sonrisa bastante pícara.

-¡Oh, no...!-exclamó, en voz alta-esa palabra no solía traer nada bueno...

y ahí estaba el ángel pelirrojo que le confirmó lo que ya sabía.

"Sirius, cariño-sonrió, dulcemente-recuerda que es una niña; podría ser tu hija...-se le borró la sonrisa de la cara –cuida de Harry, como nos prometiste, y haz de esa rata traidora una hamburguesa como las de McDonals para enviársela a Voldemort, y deja tus ansias pederastas para cuando te mueras, que aquí hay de todo...¿vale?"-sonrió ampliamente, enseñando todos los dientes. James-demoniete no parecía estar muy de acuerdo con su pelirroja, aunque seguía mirándola lascivamente, relamiéndose cada vez que se le subía un poquito la faldita blanca.

-¡ dejad los dos de comerme la oreja, coño!-exclamó, y Lily-angelito (que de ángel solo parecía tener la voz) puso una cara que hasta al mismísimo Voldemort acojonaría.

"¿no vas a hacerme caso?"-preguntó, secundada por su marido.

-Sí...-asintió, cansado.

"¿sí a mi o sí a James?"-volvió a preguntar. Sirius se lo pensó muy poco. Esbozó una sonrisa perruna, muy merodeadora y contestó:

-si a ambos-alzó una ceja, con no muy buenas intenciones en mente, mientras los dos duendecillos (rojo y blanco) desaparecían de sus hombros dándose el lote.

Bufó, desesperada. Ginny volteó a verla, dejando de lado el bollito que iba a devorar.

-¿qué te pasa ahora?-preguntó desde la otra punta de las cocinas.

-me estoy frustrando...-suspiró Hermione.

-Mione-la miró comprensiva y sonriente-masturbarse no es malo...-negó con la cabeza, con voz dulce, la misma que se utiliza para explicarles cosas a los niños.

-ay, no, Ginny-se quejó-que tengo un dilema...-la pelirroja abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, como si la hubiera visto gritando en medio de la biblioteca. (Dios y Merlín, el mundo se ha vuelto loco, ahora se para, y habrá un Papa negro como dijo Nostradamus y moriremos todos... xD)

-eso me suena a "me acabo de leer a Kant"-contestó, con pesimismo, como si no tuviera cura. Hermione omitió el pequeño detalle de que no lo había hecho, anotándolo mentalmente para hacerlo más tarde (pero seguro que sí de Rousseau, Descartes, Platón, Aristóteles...)-mira, Hermione- la observó con seriedad-la solución está en no darle vueltas a la cabeza, y cada vez que te preguntes les dices que se lean el libro de la Razón Pura, o sino, que tu también piensas que Kant debería haber cerrado la boca...-sonrió-esa última contestación no es mía,-añadió-pero es buena, ¿verdad? Yo también lo creo aunque no lo haya leído, pero bueno...lo leí en el 20 ese de los ordenadores...-hizo un gesto elocuente con la mano.

-Se llama "tuenti", Ginny, y no, a lo que me refiero es que...bueno, realmente, no sé si está bien moralmente, me refiero...-se intentó explicar.

-¿Einch?-preguntó, boquiabierta-¿qué? Hermione, al final voy a tener que estudiar árabe además de francés para entenderte...

-Él me salvó de que cayera escaleras abajo, Ginny-aclaró-y estaba muy delgado-sacudió la cabeza-aunque no sé si el perro lo estaba más...y comparten la misma comida-a Ginny se le descolgó la mandíbula.

-¿Insinúas...? ¿Estás pensando...?-Tartamudeó, atónita.

-¿Crees que debería llevarle algo de comer...?-preguntó la castaña a bocajarro, tomando entre sus manos un pan de cuarto.

-Hermione...-buscó las palabras, para no ofenderla...sin éxito-¡yo no le llevaría una barra de pan por haberme salvado de un moratón en el culo...!-gritó ,asqueada. Hermione asintió, avergonzada.

-Sí, tienes razón-tomó unos cuantos bollitos, magdalenas, etc, asintiendo, mientras la pelirroja soltaba lentamente lo que le quedaba de mala ostia, a través del aire-le llevaré unos cruasanes...-los guardó en la mochila. Ginny reprimió un grito de frustración, aunque soltó lo que le quedaba de golpe.

-Eso es lo que te ha dicho a ti-contestó, un poco borde-además, ni se te ocurra acercarte a él, Hermione-le advirtió-prométeme que no vas a darle de comer, porque sino, te juro que se lo cuento a McGonnagall...-amenazó, con cierto timbre inseguro. Al ver que no sabía ni ella misma lo que decía, intentó hacerla desistir.

-Pero es que estaba muy delgado...morirá de hambre...-añadió, dejando notar esta vez su preocupación.

-No caerá esa breva-contestó, desafiante-y que Morgana no le interrumpa, que eso es lo que debería haber hecho hace trece años-Hermione no respondió a la provocación, sino que siguió guardando lo que había cogido en la mochila-Hermione...¿estás sorda o qué?-preguntó de malas maneras.

-Me ha quedado claro, Ginny-se giró a encararla con una sonrisa huidiza en la cara-me gusta que te preocupes por mi-volvió a sonreír-eso demuestra que estás madurando...de verdad-aseguró, con voz profesional-que es para el perro, que estaba más delgado.- Ginny la miró, fijamente, queriendo saber si le mentía o no.

-Bueno-aceptó, dando por zanjado el asunto. Le puso en la mano un para de monedas de plata- tráeme algo de Honeydukes, por favor...-sonrió, como si fuera una niña pequeña.

-Vale.-sonrió ella. Ginny salió primero de las cocinas, dándole un beso fugaz en la mejilla, excusándose que tenía que ir al baño-le preguntaré a Madame Pince si fuiste o no a la biblioteca-gritó, cuando esta ya estaba fuera, sobreentendiendo que se acordaba de que Ginny tenía que hacer una redacción de pociones. Y en el momento se cerró la puerta, sacó su varita, apuntando a la mochila-lo siento, Ginny, pero no necesito tu permiso-añadió, como cuando desobedecía a sus padres. Suspiró y susurró-"traspasus"-y la mochila vibró. Hermione sonrió como si Snape le hubiera dado 50 puntos para Gryffindor.

Caminó un poco más deprisa, haciéndose la desentendida, como si lo observara todo por primera vez y se dirigió a las vallas, lejos de las miradas curiosas. Solo Merlín sabía lo que le había costado deshacerse de Ron y su culpabilidad por dejarla sola. Se sentó en una gran roca cercana a esperar, y también a observar, con disimulo, si había o no movimiento en la Casa, mientras le caían copos de nieve. Alzó la mano y dejó que cayeran sobre el guante. Lo miraba ensimismada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que, a su lado, cerca de la roca, la observaban unos maliciosos ojos azules grisáceos. Pegó un bote en el sitio, clavándose parte de la piedra en la pierna derecha. Hubiera jurado que el perro se reía de ella, hasta que lo miró fijamente. Se quitó el guante y lo acarició.

Hola –sonrió. El animal se dejaba hacer, mimoso- te he echado de menos –sonrió- en Hogwarts tengo un gato, Crookshanks –se le acercó un poco más- entre tú y yo, un poco feo –se alejó con cara de haber confesado algo muy interesante- pero muy inteligente –asintió- aunque creo que no más que tú –frunció el entrecejo y un poco los labios, empezando a parecerse a McGonnagall. Lo miró, con ojo crítico, y sacó un gran cruasán de la mochila- Toma, que estás muy delgado –el perro no hizo ascos y se lo comió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, aunque de forma extraña. Hermione tuvo que darle una magdalena más para saber lo que lo diferenciaba de los demás perros que había visto. Soltó una exclamación admirada- ¡Caray! ¡Qué educado! Tú no comes con la boca abierta como Crookshanks... –el perro engulló la magdalena y, con el morro, olfateó a Hermione, buscando comida, por todas las partes que tenía a mano hasta dar con la mochila, que se sentó a esperar a que ella le diera. Ella sonrió avergonzada pensando que se estaba convirtiendo en una zoofílica- creo que ya sé como te voy a llamar –asintió un poco sonrojada, ya que el perro la olfateó ENTERA- Hocicos –esperó- ¿Te gusta? –el perro no le hizo ni santo caso, siguió con la lengua colgando, mirando la mochila. Le dio un bollito– Hocicos... –susurró, cuando terminó de comer la miró- ¿Está en la casa? –preguntó mirando hacia aquel lugar. No pronunció _su nombre, _pero el perro la miró con intención y ladró. Hermione tragó saliva. Lo miró una vez más, como queriendo asegurarse, y le preguntó con toda naturalidad, como si le pudiera responder- ¿Crees que si entro a dejarle la mochila, me hará daño... ? –susurró con miedo mordiéndose el labio inferior nerviosa. Obviamente, el canino no le contestó, sino que le mordió el pantalón, tratando de llevarla a la Casa de los Gritos. Luego la soltó, y empezó a andar hacia la casa, dándole a entender que lo siguiera. Poco a poco se fue acercando, con el corazón batiéndole a mil por hora hasta llegar a la puerta.

Giró el pomo y otra vez sintió esa sensación de Déjà vu al oir el crujir de la puerta. Olía a humedad, y vió como se filtraban goteras en las esquinas superiores del piso. Se adelantó por las escaleras hasta llegar a la planta superior y se encontró todo más roto que la última vez que entró.

Miró con ansiedad hacia todos los rincones y puertas posibles, pero no había ni rastro del fugitivo. El perro trotó hasta la cama y de un bote subió a ella, acomodándose y mirándola, apoyando la cabeza sobre las patas con paciencia. Hermione se decidió a entrar en la habitación y dejó la mochila sobre el sillón, ya que la mesa estaba completamente destrozada. Se aseguró una vez más de mirar disimuladamente a su alrededor, y se acercó al perro, acariciándole detrás de las orejas

-No comas más ratas, ¿de acuerdo? –se aseguró. Luego volvió a mirar la mochila- él distinguirá el hechizo, solo aprovéchate para que de verdad comparta la comida contigo –le sonrió con calidez, riéndose ante el tacto de la nariz. Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse cuando el perro saltó de la cama- no, quédate aquí. Fuera hace frío –y bajó las escaleras, sin sujetarse a la barandilla, rota en ciertos tramos que parecía estar a punto de caerse al más leve signo de apoyo por su parte. Llegó a la puerta y la abrió; alzó la mirada para ver si el perro permanecía donde le había ordenado y, en el umbral, en lo alto de la escalera, vió una figura humana envuelta en una túnica raída y muy sucia.

Sirius Black la miró fijamente. Sonrió de lado, provocándole un escalofrío y la saludó con un gesto mudo de la cabeza. Hermione restó quieta, con la puerta abierta ante ella, observándolo. Imposible, pero no; parecía haber vuelto a adelgazar. Aún a lo lejos, distinguió sus ojos claros pero no esperó más.

Después de unos segundos eternos Hermione salió de la casa de los gritos sin dejar de mirarlo fijamente, cerrando la puerta ante sí y echó a correr hacia el pueblo. Con el corazón en un puño. Todavía tenía que comprarle a Ginny brujitas de chocolate, que tanto le gustaban.

Sirius cogió la mochila y se arrellanó en el sofá, devorando con una sonrisa huidiza en la cara un enorme cruasan.


	5. Quidditch y decisiones

Hermione jamás entendería qué podían verle los hombres y los no-hombres (entiéndase por Ginny, que se había criado con sus hermanos, y le había obligado a asistir cuando todavía tenía que terminar una redacción de dos pergaminos a Snape sobre los licántropos y los animagos) al ese deporte tan peligroso. Y lo peor de todo, es que levantaba pasiones entre las casas, por lo que, lloviera, nevara o relampagueara, iban al estadio de la escuela nada más que para gritar. ¿Había algo peor?

¡Ah, si! Estaba lloviendo, a cántaros. Y qué decir del viento, que casi la tumba...

además estaba muy preocupada por Harry, quien no había desayunado casi nada, por los nervios.

Había visto a Malfoy, seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, con un enorme paraguas, _verde_.

Y allí estaba ella, con un chubasquero rojo, con Ginny, a la que no se le distinguía el rojo del pelo con todo lo que llevaba del color de su afición.

-mirad quien tenemos aquí...-arrastró las palabras el príncipe de Slytherin- la _sangre sucia_ y la traidora a la sangre...-al instante, más que por entenderlo, por lamerle el culo, sus dos acompañantes rieron como bobos.

-Mira, Ginny, a quien tenemos aquí...-lo miró, con asco mal fingido (le tenía lástima), de arriba abajo- una culebra mal teñida y dos gorilas infradotados...-esta vez fue Ginny la que no pudo evitar reír.

-cuida tu lengua, impura-le escupió las palabras- a lo mejor un día de estos, así de repente, al acabar de tomarte el zumo de calabaza del desayuno, te quedas sin ella...-la amenazó.

Hermione, ni se inmutó. Sonrió, macabramente; cualquier Slytherin le tendría envidia.

-Vaya, Malfoy...- se le acercó, insinuante-no sabía que te preocupabas tanto por mi dieta...¿así que, aún con cara de muerto por las mañanas, eres capaz de fijarte en lo que desayuno...?Que detalle...-el aludido abrió y cerró la boca, varias veces, sin saber que responderle. Al final optó por hacer un rictus con los labios y, con la cabeza bien alta y una mirada de desprecio, se fue. El viento no ayudó mucho a conservar su actitud digna. Ginny y ella se habían reído de lo lindo, a pesar de que el viento casi se las lleva a ellas también volando.

Atravesaron el campo de un lado a otro, adelantando bultos rojos y amarillos. En los albores del Bosque Prohibido, a Hermione le pareció distinguir un par de ojos claros, como de animal, y sin saber porque, se estremeció.

-¿qué pasa, Mione?-le preguntó, Ginny.

-Nada... me había parecido...-negó con la cabeza, sacudiéndose la idea-nada, olvídalo. Vamos hacia esas gradas, hay más rojo.-sonrió.

Por que no era posible que Hocicos estuviera allí, y justamente el día del partido. Podía ser perfectamente un Gryndilow...

Ya había empezado el partido, y a pesar del viento, que no permitía oír los comentarios, Harry no dejaba de dar vueltas por el campo, seguido de una mancha amarilla (supuso que Digory, el capitán y buscador de Huflepuff) buscando la maldita pelotita dorada.

El cielo se oscureció, como si hubiera llegado la noche en plena mañana. Con el primer relámpago llegó el pitido del silbato de la señora Hooch. Todo el equipo aterrizó en el barro, salpicando. Cierto perro negro, desde las afueras, y con mucho disimulo, atendía a lo que sucedía.

-¡He pedido tiempo muerto!-gritó un muchacho joven, de pelo corto, y totalmente empapado (a quien reconoció como el guardián, y capitán también) de Gryffindor.-venid aquí abajo.

Se apiñaron en el borde del campo, debajo de un enorme paraguas. Harry se quitó las gafas y se las limpió con la túnica, empapada.

-¿Cuál es la puntuación?

-Cincuenta puntos a nuestro favor. Pero si no cogemos la snitch, seguiremos jugando hasta la noche.

-y otro tiro así de Davies y no podré pararla, que me resbalo...-se excusaban por detrás.

-Con esto me resulta imposible-respondió Harry blandiendo las gafas.

En ese instante apareció una figura, tapándose la cabeza con la capa e, inexplicablemente, sonriendo. Que sonrisa más bonita.

-¡tengo una idea, Harry!-exclamó Hermione-dame tus gafas, rápido!

Y su ahijado no se lo pensó dos veces. Obviamente confiaba en ella hasta su visión, aunque sabía que no le haría nada malo a sus lentes. Ante su sorpresa, y la del equipo, golpeó las gafas con la varita y dijo:

-_Impervius_-y se las devolvió a Harry diciendo-: ahí las tienes: ¡repelerán el agua!

Wood (leyó su nombre en el uniforme de quidditch) la hubiera besado. Sonreía tanto que se le habrían roto las mejillas. De repente, ya no le caía tan bien ese guardián tan bueno.

-¡magnífico!-exclamó, emocionado mientras ella se alejaba de nuevo a las gradas teñidas de rojo. A Sirius no le pasó desapercibido el leve sonrojo que la castaña se esforzaba en ocultar mediante la capa.

Y el hechizo de Hermione ( ya no era Diane, ni siquiera Granger...) funcionó.

Brilló otro rayo seguido del retumbar de un trueno. La cosa se estaba poniendo fea...

Harry hizo una finta increíblemente difícil, para confundir y alejar a un borrón amarillo.

Sirius se sonrojó, avergonzado. Se pensaba que, al resbalarse de la escoba, se caería, pero realmente, ese muchacho tenía un don, como su padre, a la hora de volar. Y por eso, se econtraba (en su forma de perro) tapándose el hocico con las zarpas, ahogando un ladrido. Esbozó una sonrisa perruna. Que bueno era...

Harry se volvió, intentando regresar hacia la mitad del campo, pero en ese momento otro relámpago iluminó las gradas y vio algo que lo distrajo completamente: la silueta de un perro negro, claramente perfilada contra el cielo, inmóvil en la parte superior y más vacía de las gradas. Hermione también lo vio, igual que el perro aludido. Parecía asustada. Y antes de que Sirius o Hermione, incluso Harry se dieran cuenta, Harry se dirigió hacia la snitch.

Pero el estadio quedó en silencio, solo se oía el viento (aunque Harry no lo escuchaba) y a todos les sobrevino un frío extraño. Sirius se agazapó en sí mismo, con miedo. No, otra vez esa sensación,no...

Bajo Harry, habían al menos cien dementores, con el rostro tapado y todos señalándole.

Y entonces, Harry se cayó de la escoba.

Nimus 2000: parecía una buena escoba. Parecía. Ahora, en los pies del Sauce Volador, no era más que una docena de astillas de madera y ramitas. Sirius se prometió a si mismo que su ahijado tendría la mejor escoba del mundo, para que el y su padre se sintieran uno cuando volara. Asintió, volviendo al bosque prohibido. Pro allí pasaban muchos estudiantes (al menos cerca de ahí) y así conseguiría enterarse del estado de Harry.

Hermione, suspiró. Días después de la caída (salvación de Dumbledore) estaba en la biblioteca, terminando el trabajo que mandó Snape. Ahogó un grito. Imposible, pero no.

Volvió a revisar el mapa luna, solo por si acaso.

Volvió a suspirar. Bien. Estaba segura de que el director era capaz de contratar a alguien así, solo esperaba que se tomara la poción que recientemente habían descubierto contra la maldición. Si él no lo hacía ella tampoco.

Lo sabía, y estaba segura de que Snape también, y por eso había mandado el trabajo.

Pero le respetaría. Remus Lupin parecía buena persona, y mientras no le demostrara lo contrario, no pensaba decir nada a nadie. Ni siquiera a Harry o a Ron. Ni a Ginny.

Y, en su siguiente clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pudo comprobar el último punto que los diferenciaba.

Lupin tenía aspecto de convaleciente. La túnica le sentaba enorme, y tenía ojeras.

"..._y por último, los licántropos, después de la Luna Llena, vuelven a su forma humana cansados, ojerosos y pálidos. Como si padecieran alguna enfermedad, aunque en algunas comunidades de magos, todavía se considera a la licantropía una enfermedad más que una maldición..."_

_A mi papuchi ( que increíble, pero cierto, está leyendo mis locuras), _Cginny, Mia,.tom reddley, Hermsphadora, Negumi Uchiha, Nena 10124, Hermosura Apocalíptica, Tentación Prohibida, Pabaji, Carolina Shinatal y Monstruitodedebajodelacama x3.

Antes de decir nada, quería asegurarme de que no haya quedado muy mal la parte en la que sale Draco (babas... que mono...). Tengo que ponerlo de malo malísmo con ellas, por que aquí el protagonista a parte de Hermione es nuestro perrito abandonado... pero lo adoro, asi que perdón a las fans del dragón lindo... yo ya me he perdonado... :)

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo; lamento no actualizar antes, lo tengo escrito a lápiz, pero no soy muy buena con el ordenador, así que me toca hacerlo poquito a poquito.

Y ahora necesito un poquito de ayuda...

¿queréis que continúe escribiendo de la relación en tercero o la termino en dos o tres capítulos para pasar ya a cuarto curso...?

Reviews con comentarios, please, para que venga la inspiración divina...

Si me dejáis comentario... ¡os espera Sirius en la cama! xD


	6. Le está haciendo un favor al estúpido

_¡Hola a todos! Sí, increíble, pero cierto, sigo viva, después de tanto tiempo._

_Veréis: la verdad es que se me acabo la inspiración divina, porque muchas no abristeis la puerta de la habitación con mucho entusiasmo, para comprobar si había un tierno perrito abandonado... ^^_

_Pero yo me encerré allí, y al final, después de volver a leerme el Maldito tercer libro de Jotaká (nunca estará maldito, porque es mi preferido)conseguí hacer...algo._

ZazuBlack ¡_muchas gracias por comentar! ¿de verdad te gusta el repaso por su relación? Me alegro muchísimo ^^. ¿Sabes como surgió este fanfic? De una canción, que cada vez que la escucho se me pone la piel de gallina. Pero no voy a dar más información, ya que esa canción aparecerá , pero no tan pronto como para terminar el FF. Sigue leyendo, please, ¡que la cosa se pone interesante! _ SmithBack ,_ no, no te equivocas, por que en el cuarto año casi no se ven, pero para eso está la imaginación, porque en este tercer año, se supone que Hermione y Sirius solo se vieron (cara a cara, por primera vez) cuando entraron a la casa de los gritos, que descubren que era inocente...pero bueno, ya se arreglará la cosa, porque vienen los catorce y los innumerables problemas...Sí, también se verán en el cuarto, ¡no te preocupes!_ Negumi Uchiha _¡amiga!no te preocupes, ya sacaré mejor a Draco, pero creo que eso será mejor en Como el Perro y el Gato, porque aquí, el tema central es nuestra linda parejita. ¿Cuándo subes tú tu One Shot? ¡Lo quiero leer! Y animo desde aquí a todos losque lean esto para que se pasen por su página. (luego no dirás que no te hago publicidad ^^)Sí, supongo que hay parte de ambos (libro y película) y como no sabía como se llamaba el capitán de Hufflepuf le puse el nombre de Davies que era de Ravenclaw, pero no pasa nada... jeje. ¡Ya hablamos!_ Tentación Prohibida_ ¿eres mortífaga? ¡Caray! Espero que no tengas tendencias homicidas como Bellatrix, pero ¡gracias! ^^me alegro de verdad de que te esté gustando, y si, seguiré un poco con tercero, que la cosa se ha de poner todavía a arder...jeje. ¿Cómo se puede hacer una de alguna orden?(porque no se como hacerme ni mortífaga, ni de la Siriusana, ni de la Potteriana ni na de na... :´( Ayúdame,¡ please!_ Keith Black Evans _¡ok! __Pues le pondré aún más fuego a la historia, ¿vale? Por cierto, ¿qué significa Keith? Es un nombre realmente bonito... ¡no mueras! Vive que todavía tienes que leer como se besan ^^ Me gusta la elección de tus apellidos. El Black me vuelve loca, y Evans, de mi pelirroja preferida (igual que Ginny)...genial._ Annyuska14 _jeje, veo que tú si que abriste la puerta con estrépito a ver si te encontrabas con el animago más sexy de todos los tiempo ,¿eh?¡Gracias por perdonarme lo de Draco...de verdad que me costó ponerlo de malo cuando en realidad tiene esa parte tan dulce...¡nos leemos!_ Pabaji ¡_hola de nuevo! Creo que me has estado comentando a cada capítulo que he subido (teniendo en cuanta que subí dos o tres de golpe) y me parece fascinante. ¡Gracias! Espero que te quedara claro lo del juego de los marcianitos, que te explique en Como el Perro y el Gato. Tranquila, pienso hacer un repaso por toda su historia, como bien ha dicho ZazuBlack, pero no se lo último...es que me estoy ciñendo a los libros, tal cual (bueno tal vez me deje llevar un poco por lo que más me gusta de las pelis, pero nah, en cuanto a penas...)Me cuido si tu te cuidas y seguiré escribiendo sobre cierto cachorrito negro de ojazos azules, ¿vale? Besos._

_Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos. Espero que os guste. Sin más... ¡a leer!_

OoOoO

No sabía porqué se sentía mal, después de todo, él era su ahijado, no ella.

¿Por qué diablos tendría que regalarle algo a _ella_? Uff.. y lo mejor de todo, era que si lo hacía, le estaría dando a entender que pensaba en ella, y lo que menos quería era eso...

Bueno, un merodeador jamás se arrepentía de lo hecho. Se reía cada vez que Remus decía " a lo pecho, hecho" . Típico del Lobito. ¿Cómo era tan condenadamente listo y se aprendía los libros como si se los tragara y no se podía aprender un jodido refrán?

Muy normal. Lo peor de todo fue cuando casi lo pilla.

En la última luna llena (sí, Harry estaba en la enfermería, pero estaba bien) tenía que ayudar a su amigo. Porque, a pesar de que él lo considerara un traidor asesino, él no lo era. Y pronto se lo demostraría, y vengarían a James y a Lily del pequeño y retorcido Peter.

Por eso salió del Bosque esa noche, aun sabiendo que se jugaba la vida, porque un simple perro no era nada en comparación con un licántropo, joder, y él lo sabía.

Con Bambi (**N/A: **_entiéndase por James Potter, como ciervo, en su forma animaga)_ todo era mucho más fácil. Reprimió, de nuevo, el dolor, con un suspiro e hizo caso a su corazón.

Él no iba a seguir el ejemplo de aquella rata traicionera, y por eso, y porque eran amigos (aunque Remus no lo supiera todavía) iba a hacer que su transformación fuera menos peligrosa y dolorosa. Pero ¡sorpresa!

Cuando se encontró con la mirada, completamente cuerda, de su amigo, se le vino el alma a los pies. Lo miraba como si fuera humano. Lo entendió: alguien le habría preparado la poción matalobos, esa que había leído en el periódico que le dio Fugde.

Y salió corriendo por patas.

¡Viva la gloriosa y brillante valentía de los Gryffindors!

Y aún así, después de todo, no le había dicho a Dumbledore lo de los pasadizos. Y fue una suerte, porque, él no iba a permitir que su ahijado pasara otro año más sin, por lo menos un regalo decente de Navidad.

Si las cosas no se hubieran torcido así, estaba seguro que Lily habría puesto el grito en el cielo con respecto a esa escoba, y que James, se la habría quitado a su hijo para volar primero en ella. James...

_Te echo de menos, hermano...las cosas no serían tan difíciles por aquí si me echaras una mano..._-pensó.

Y por eso él no iba a tener remordimientos por no haberle dejado nada a _ella_ como regalo de Navidad. No, señor.

OoOoO

Cuando abrió sigilosamente la puerta, Harry y Ron charlaban y reían sobre la cama, completamente despiertos, rodeados de papel de regalo roto.

Ella jamás destrozaba el envoltorio así.

-...yo estaba allí limpiando los orinales, por el castigo de Snape, ¿te acuerdas?-preguntó Ron, que cada vez que lo recordaba le cambiaba la cara de disgusto a asco. Harry lo miró frunciendo el entrecejo.

-No me imagino a Lupin haciendo un regalo como este-negó.

-¿de que os reís los dos?-Crookshanks no parecía muy contento con el cordón de oropel que le había colgado en el cuello como regalo de Navidad, porque le clavó las uñas a través del camisón.

-¡No lo metas aquí!-casi gritó el muy exagerado pelirrojo., sacando a la rata despeluchada de debajo de un montón de sábanas y metiéndola en el bolsillo de su no le hizo ni caso. Ni un "buenos días" ni un "Feliz Navidad, Hermione", pues que se fastidie. Dejó descaradamente a Crookshanks sobre la cama de Seamus y contempló la brillante escoba.

Le vino a la cabeza la imagen de todos los niños alrededor del escaparate del Callejón Diagón, y recordó la ingente cantidad de oro que demandaban por ella cuando entró a preguntar su precio. La observó, boquiabierta.

-¡Vaya, Harry! ¿quién te la ha enviado?-Lupin obviamente estaba descartado, tanto por ellos, como por ella misma. Si tuviera tanto dinero, podría comprarse una túnica nueva.

-No tengo ni idea-se encogió de hombros, encantado aunque curioso-no traía tarjeta.

Ante su sorpresa, Hermione no parecía ni emocionada ni intrigada. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora. Se le ensombreció el rostro y se mordió el labio inferior.

Si se coló una vez en el castillo y le dejó su "mensaje". ¿quién le aseguraba que no entraría a dejarle una escoba (y vete a saber que le habría echo a la escoba) a su mejor amigo, teniendo en cuenta que era su ahijado, como habían descubierto en su última excursión a Hogsmade?

Esa era otra. Menos mal que ese día había decidido acompañar a Ron a comprarle algo a Harry, y fue allí, en HoneyDukes, cuando elegían (Ron quería llevarle pirulíes de sangre y cucarachas) que regalarle cuando apareció, con la capa de invisibilidad.

Dichoso mapa...

Lo más seguro es que fuera él quien se la había enviado, y ella no quería que nada malo le pasara a Harry, y además se lo había prometido a Ginny...

-¿Qué te ocurre?-le preguntó Ron.

-No se-dijo Hermione, tal vez un poco irónica-pero es raro, ¿no os parece? Lo que quiero decir es que es una escoba magnífica,¿verdad?

Ron suspiró exasperado:

-Es la mejor escoba que existe, Hermione-aseguró. Erre que erre, como si ella fuera tonta. Que no leyera los estúpidos catálogos de Quidittch no significaba que no supiera lo esencial: buen equilibrio, perfección aerodinámica, precisión milimétrica, aceleración de 0 a 240 km/h, sistema indestructible de frenado, alerones para las maniobras forzadas, barniz, cedro para la parte de la sujeción... lo normalito para que una nacida de muggles no se cayera de lo que toda su vida ha utilizado para barrer el piso. Y si, se había interesado por la escoba, pero solo porque se le pasó la brillante idea por la cabeza de que, tal vez, muy quizás, si ahorraba lo suficiente le compraría una a ...se sonrojó levemente...a Ron.

-Así que debe de ser carísima...-no pensaba ceder. Se haría la tonta, porque estaba claro que Ron y Harry se creían entendidos en eso, era su tema, pero ella no era tonta. Fingió no saber que realmente valdría más que siete de las Nimbus 2001. Ron le confirmó su teoría.

-Probablemente costó más que todas las escobas de Slytherin juntas-dijo con cara radiante.

-Bueno,¿quién enviaría a Harry algo tan caro sin decir siquiera quien es?-les preguntó, intentando hacer que llegaran a la misma conclusión que ella.

-¿y que más da?-preguntó Ron con impaciencia, _Hombres..._-escucha, Harry,¿puedo dar una vuelta en ella?¿puedo? Ah, no. Ahí se negaba rotundo.¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que algo les ocurriría por no haber dicho nada?

-creo que por el momento nadie debería monta en esa escoba-dijo finalmente, con todo el tacto que pudo.

-¿qué crees que va a hacer Harry con ella?¿barrer el suelo?-se burló. Siempre que podía hacerlo, se reía de sus orígenes muggles. Pero antes de que pudiera responder airada, Crookshanks saltó desde la cama de Seamus al pecho de Ron.

-¡LLÉVATELO DE AQUÍ!-bramó, notando que las garras del gato patizambo le desgarraban en pijama y que Scabbers intentaba una huida desesperada por encima de su hombros. Cogió a la rata por la cola y fue a propinar un puntapié al gato, pero falló y le dio al baúl de Harry, tumbándolo. Ron se puso a dar saltos, aullando de dolor. A Crookshanks se le erizó el pelo cuando el chivatoscopio empezó a silbar. Y Hermione se fue enfurecida de allí.

OoOoO

El pobre profesor Dumbledore hizo que Derek casi se atragantara cuando le pasó las salchichas, y Snape se puso pálido cuando su sombrero con cohetes sorpresa le recordó al boggart de la abuela de Nevile.

Hermione disfrutó de los lindo ante el sarcasmo de McGonnagall con la profesora Trelawney, y anotó mentalmente algunos comentarios sarcásticos para cuando viera al animago...Espera, dejó de comer. ¿Porqué estaba pensando en _él_?

Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a devorar las salchichas.

-¿Vienes?-le preguntó Harry a Hermione Y al ver esos ojos verdes, e imaginárselos sin vida, lo tuvo claro.

-No-contestó-tengo que hablar con la profesora McGonnagall.

-Probablemente para saber si puede darnos más clases-bostezó Ron, sin molestarse en disimular. Hermione estuvo tentada de ir ella misma con el hacha que McGonnagall "predijo" que estaría esperándolos.

La esperó a la salida del Gran Comedor, conocedora de que iría hacia la torre de Hufflepuf a tomar el té con Pomona Sprout, y allí la asaltó.

-Profesora McGonnagall.-la saludó.

-Señorita Granger-le sonrió como solo lo hacía para ella. Ella fue al grano, sintiéndose cada vez más vil.

-Harry ha recibido una escoba-soltó a bocajarro-y creo que Sirius Black podría habérsela enviado.

OoOoO

Aunque la profesora McGonnagall era la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, Harry solo la había visto en la sala común una vez, y para anunciar lo de la cámara de los secretos. Él y Ron la miraron mientras sostenían la Saeta de Fuego. Hermione pasó por su lado, se sentó, cogió el primer libro que encontró y ocultó la cara tras él. Al menos, después de cómo sabía que iban a reaccionar sus amigos, le quedarían como recuerdo las palabras de su tutora: "_estoy muy orgullosa de usted, señorita Granger_.-suspiró la mujer- _no piense que ha traicionado a sus amigos, les está haciendo un favor. Ha sido una digna Gryffindor. Veinte puntos más."_

-Con que es eso-dijo la profesora con los ojos muy abiertos, acercándose a la chimenea y mirando la Saeta de Fuego-La señorita Granger me acaba de decir que te han enviado una escoba, Potter.

Harry y Ron voltearon a mirar a la aludida, que estaba colorada tras el libro que estaba del revés.

-¿puedo?-pidó la profesora McGonnagall. Pero no aguardó la respuesta y les quitó la Saeta de Fuego de las manos. La examinó detenidamente, de un extremo a otro-humm...¿y no venía con ninguna nota, Potter?-preguntó, por si podía reconocer la letra de Sirius Black, que fue alumno suyo en ella-¿ninguna tarjeta? ¿ningún mensaje de ningún tipo?

-Nada-respondió Harry, como si no comprendiera.

-ya veo...me temo que me la tendré que llevar, Potter.

-¿qué?¿qué?-dijo Harry poniéndose de pie, de pronto-¿por que?

-tendremos que examinarla para comprobar que no tiene ningún hechizo-explicó-Por supuesto, no soy una experta, pero seguro que la señora Hooch y el profesor Flitwick la desmontarán.

-¿desmontarla?-repitió Ron como si la profesora McGonnagall estuviera loca.

-Tardaremos solo unas semanas-aclaró-y te la devolveremos cuando estemos seguros de que no está embrujada.

-no tiene nada malo-dijo Harry, la voz le temblaba. Hermione pensó que se moriría allí mismo. _Es por su bien_, se recordó a si misma.-Francamente, profesora...

-Eso no lo sabes-observó la nombrada con amabilidad-y no lo podrás saber hasta que hayas volado en ella, por lo menos. Y me temo que eso será imposible hasta que estemos seguros de que no se ha manipulado. Te tendré informado.-le prometió.

La profesora McGonnagall se dio la vuelta y salio con la escoba por el retrato, que se ceró tras ella.

Harry se quedó mirándola, con la lata de pulimento aún en la mano, del equipo de mantenimiento d escobas que le había regalado Hermione por su cumpleaños. Ron se volvió hacia Hermione.

-¿porqué has ido corriendo a la profesora McGonnagla?

Hermione dejó el libro a un lado y miró a Harry. Esos ojos, su ojos verdes, seguían con vida. Vivos, y tristes. Era importante para él, lo sabía. Seguía con la cara colorada, pero se levantó del sitio y se enfrentó a Ron con actitud desafiante._ "...Les está haciendo un favor..."_. No pensó lo que le dijo, simplemente, lo hizo, sintiéndose más ultrajada e inferior que el peor monstruo sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Porque pensé(y la profesora McGonnagall está de acuerdo conmigo) que la escoba podía habérsela enviado Sirius Black.

OoOoO

Genial. Encima de que les salvaba la vida (Ginny se había abalanzado sobre ella con claras intenciones de homicidio cuando supo que había echo "volar" la escoba, pero se lo agradeció con lágrimas en los ojos cuando le explicó el porqué del asunto) no le hablaban (Ginny, sí.). Era ella la que tenía que estar enfadada. Ron había intentado darle un puntapié a Crookshakns y ella no le había diho nada, al contrario que él ,que siempre le estaba restregando por la cara que su "felpudo patizambo" acabaría comiéndose a su intento de rata...

Y para colmo, se le estaban acumulando los deberes. Eso de llevar tres asignaturas más que el resto del mundo y dormir menos de lo normal, no era muy bueno, que digamos.

Pero lo peor (y léase con el tono que toca, por favor); lo peor de todo era que, al parecer, Ron no era taan estúpido como parecía. Lo demostró saliendo de clase, cuando a Hermione casi se le rompe la mochila y tuvo que empezar a sacar libros como del baúl de os recuerdos para arreglar el desastre inminente.

-Aún parece enfermo,¿verdad?-dijo por el pasillo, hacia el Gran Comedor-¿qué crees que le pasa?

Ambos oyeron un "chist" de impaciencia detrás de ellos. Bobos, ¿no se han dado cuenta que toda la escula se enteraría si seguían gritándolo así?

-¿Porque nos chistas?-le preguntó el pelirrojo irritado.

-por nada-dijo sarcástica, echándose la mochila al hombro.

-por algo será.-dijo Ron-dije que no sabía qué le ocurría a Lupin y tú...

-Bueno, ¿no es evidente?—dijo con una mirada de superioridad exasperante, para que se callara de una vez.

-si no nos o quieres decir, no lo hagas-dijo Ron con brusquedad.

-Vale-respondió Hermione, y se marchó hacia transformaciones altivamente.

-No lo sabe-dijo Ron, siguiéndola con los ojos y resentido-Solo quiere que le volvamos a hablar.-añadió. Pero ella lo escuchó.

Definitivamente: sí, Ron sigue siendo taan estúpido.

OoOoO

_Bueno...¿seréis buenas personas y me dejareis un comentario? Gracias._


	7. De rosas y visitas accidentadas

_Creo que no sé ni cómo empezar. Mejor empiezo a disculparme y después explico lo sucedido._

_Vale, sé que no tengo perdón de Dios ni hay excusa válida para dejar abandonada esta historia por tanto tiempo (en serio, sé que ha sido mucho), pero quiero que sepáis que no la voy a dejar inconclusa: obvio que la terminaré, con tiempo e inspiración, porque, entre que esta se perdió por la cañería de mi retrete(la inspiración, me refiero) y cuando la recuperé perdí el borrador del capítulo, se me ha hecho eterno (insufriblemente eterno) volver a escribirlo, porque, lamentablemente, no lo he encontrado._

_He puesto patas arriba mi habitación, la buhardilla, la cocina y parte del comedor. Nada._

_Por eso ha tardado más de lo esperado, y de verdad, lo siento mucho._

_Universidad y conservatorio no son buena combinación, pero pienso que sería como si me arrancaran un brazo si me faltara uno de los dos. Es esencial para mí, como escribir._

_Así que no me entretengo más; un solo agradecimiento y comentario para todos los que os molestáis en dejar review (que se valoran y ayudan mucho, pero mucho mucho mucho, ¡gracias!) y al asunto, que estoy segura de que lo vais a pillar con ganas._

_¡Buen provecho después del gran ayuno! :D_

OoOoO

**Capítulo 7: De rositas y visitas accidentadas**

Tiempo después, para su sorpresa y deleite, le devolvieron la _brillante escoba_ a Harry.

A todos los chicos les faltaba ponerse a llorar. Hermione contuvo una risita, pero se la tragó en seco y grueso cuando Ron volvió del cuarto de los chicos hecho una fiera, con una sábana manchada de rojo. Sangre. Tuvo la desfachatez de tirarle pelos anaranjados sobre su traducción de runas, y gritarle que iba a matar a su gato. Que él se había comido a Scabbers.

¡Por el amor de Merlín! ¡Eran animales! ¿Qué quería que le hiciera? Seguro raparlo a cero, e intentar ahogarlo en el lago helado. Peor era su naturaleza, y ella no tenía la culpa de que su gato se escapara y él no cuidara mejor a su mascota.

No le volvió a dirigir la palabra, porque estaba muy dolida.

Y tiempo después, ganaron el partido contra Ravenclaw. Harry estuvo fantástico con su saeta de fuego, parecían uno solo, fundidos cuando alzaban vuelo. A Hermione le daba un poco de envidia, aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. Y, como no, la macro fiesta privada organizada y amenizada por los gemelos Weasley.

Ron volvió a dar la nota, mencionando a su difunta y amargada rata, y ella, sin poder evitarlo (rayaba la desesperación, teniendo que leerse cuatrocientas veintidós páginas para el día siguiente, acabar un ensayo de pociones doble y el comentario del estúpido pelirrojo) subió al cuarto llorando a moco tendido.

Lo odiaba con toda su alma, en serio. ¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan cruelmente rencorosa por algo que ni siquiera había hecho ella? Se sentía hundida, como si fuera el último mono del lugar.

Y Ron parecía disfrutar viéndola sufrir, así que decidió tomarse un descanso para sí misma: podría volver a usar el giratiempo y leer un poco más o tal vez dormir todas las horas que estaba desperdiciando de su patética existencia. Pero por el momento, se iba a pegar el baño de su vida, y nadie podría entrar porque cerraría con magia.

OoOoO

¡La madre que parió a todos los gatos del universo! ¿Por qué narices tenía que ser _ese_ maldito felpudo patizambo precisamente?

¡Porque era inteligente, vivía en la torre de Gryffindor y tenía que ser condenadamente idéntico (aunque menos guapo) a la _dueña_!

Bufó (y sonó extraño viniendo de un perro), molesto. Ahora entendía eso de "como perros y gatos…"

_A ver, coge lo que quiera que pueda ayudarme a entrar a la sala común, bicho lindo. Sí, eso, criatura, eso. Muy bien_.

Merlín bendiga su paciencia… Pero el discursito de dos horas explicando que no tenía más malas intenciones que matar esa traicionera rata del pelirrojo que vio en el periódico dio frutos cuando le trajo un papelito con letra temblorosa y, al menos, siete palabras sin sentido en él escrito.

Miró con fijación el castillo y decidió que no tenía porqué esperar más.

Sabía cómo era Remus, y probablemente, si lo reconoció, estaría dándole vueltas al asunto acerca de si contarle o no al director. Cuanto antes mejor.

Entraría allí, se haría con una varita (_inocentes ricuras _– pensó, con una sonrisa traviesa cruzándole la cara) y haría que lo único que quedara entero de Peter fuera el dedo que se mutiló, de verdad.

Solo… unas horas más. Unas horas más, y James y Lily serían vengados, por fin.

Unas horas más y volvería a ver dormir a pata suelta a Harry, como hacía antaño su padre.

Unas horas más…y podría acercarse más a _ella_.

OoOoO

-Botarate.-susurró al cuadro loco. Siempre habían eludido en sus años mozos el cuadro de Sir Cadogan, cortesía (lo único bueno suyo, al parecer) de Peter. Ahora entendía por qué.

-No, flamante caballero. Esa fue la del jueves.-blandió la espada en alto, practicando un movimiento un tanto cómico. Sirius, suspiró.

-Papanatas- una negación más y se volvería loco de verdad. Genial, ya estaba loco.-. Pagafantas.

-No, pero no desaniméis, que vais por buen camino…

¡Por Merlín! O le dejaba pasar o rasgaba su cuadro como el del injerto de vaca y foca cantarina que se negó. Leyó la penúltima y decidió arriesgarse.

-Tarado- y escuchó un clic. La entrada estaba abierta. Sonrió torcido.

-¿Pero cómo…? ¡¿Osáis?-lo amenazó con la espada, haciendo que esta se le cayera. Sirius pasó, negando con la cabeza. Y decían de él, que si estaba loco, que si porras.

A ese sí que tenían que encarcelarlo, y no en un cuadro, precisamente.

Caminó, casi a oscuras, guiándose por sus recuerdos (solo habían cambiado de lugar un sillón) y por la tenue luz de las brasas casi extintas de la chimenea.

Tropezó con algo, pero mantuvo el equilibrio y miró con fijeza al maldito gato.

-¿En qué idioma quieres que te lo diga? ¡Solo voy por la jodida rata, déjame tranquilo!-siseó, furioso. ¡Casi se abre la cabeza por culpa del animal del demonio y este se dedicaba a mirarle fijamente! Por un segundo, pareció indignado, pero se dio la vuelta con elegancia y ronroneó, restregándose contra su túnica raída y maltrecha.

Sirius alzó los ojos al cielo. Genial. Simplemente, genial.

Pero el hijo de Morgana del animalito subió las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de las chicas, y le echó otra buena mirada, demasiado inteligente para ser solo animal.

Y subió, dejándole ahí, tan pasmado como si hubiera visto a McGonnagall en camisón bailando funky. Reprimió una mueca, y se planteó, muy seriamente, degollar al bendito animal.

¿Qué hacía ahora? Tenía que ir a por Peter, y asegurarse de que Harry estaba bien, pero también quería verla. Y el minino de las narices parecía saberlo. Y reírse de él, ¡qué manía le tenía! Se mordió el labio, cortado por el frío, pensándoselo con indecisión.

Podía subir a ver qué diantres quería el gato de las puñeteras zarpas con precisión (recordaba algún que otro arañazo) y solo _de reojo y muy de pasada_ ver cómo estaba ella, y volverse a ver a Harry y a cumplir su misión, ¿no? Sí, porque no.

Se acercó a las escaleras (recordó el porrazo de James en primer año cuando intento subir a ver a la pelirroja) y sonrió, con melancolía.

Rozó, casi con el mismo deleite con el que rozaría a una mujer el tercer ladrillo de la pared de la que nacían los peldaños y el primero de la derecha. Sintió el suelo vibrar por una centésima de segundo y subió sin problemas hacia los dormitorios de las chicas.

La puerta estaba entreabierta. Seguían así de inocentes e ingenuas haciéndolo porque no tenían que convivir con él, sino ya habrían aprendido desde su segundo curso a utilizar embrujos más fuertes que el _alohomora_ (aunque él conseguiría entrar, de todas formas).

Los niños de hoy en día parecen paletos. ¡Les dejan la puerta abierta y se quedan durmiendo en sus camitas…! Ains, cuando tenía que aprender todavía James Junior…

En la entrada, como recibiéndole, estaba esperándolo Crookshanks, que al ver sus claras intenciones, siseó con ferocidad.

El mensaje estaba claro: _estás aquí porque te dejo y soy buen felino. Como te pases con ella, te dejaré un par de tatuajes en cierta parte bastante preciada de tu anatomía, y créeme que no te lo pasarás ni la mitad de bien que yo._

Bueno, no era una traducción muy literal, pero el sentido no variaba, ya estaba implícito.

El gatito se apartó del campo de visión, subiéndose con comodidad y elegancia a la cama. En un arrebato infantil, Sirius le sacó la lengua, y la fierecilla indomable apartó descaradamente la mirada, girando la cabeza.

Ahí estaba. Era preciosa. Bueno, no preciosa, pero no fea tampoco.

El pelo enmarañado, un poco húmedo todavía, caía con descuido por la almohada y su pecho, pequeño e incipiente subía y bajaba al compás de su respirar. Se acercó un poco más, para retener el momento, y pudo percibir el olor de la chica mezclado con el del jabón.

Sonrió con ternura, cuando la vio abrazarse a la almohada; la sabelotodo no sabía dormir sola. Era francamente esclarecedor, y un poco tierno, pero lo negaría aunque lo obligases con _cruciatus_.

Le apartó un mechó rebelde y lo atrapó entre sus dedos. Se lo acercó al rostro y lo respiró, como al más refinado de los perfumes.

Parpadeó perplejo. Empezaba a parecer enfermizo y obsesionado. Hermione se removió inquieta y se destapó.

Contuvo la risa todo lo que pudo y más, pero no pudo evitar dejar salir una risita ahogada entre dientes. El pijama era de ositos, parecía calentito, pero era completamente… bueno, muy de Hermione, seguro.

Hasta con él parecía adorable. Con el mechón todavía en su poder, lo besó con reverencia y se lo colocó despreocupado de forma que no le molestara.

Pensó en hacerle cosquillas con él, pero no sería buena idea. No, mejor así.

Empezaba a hacer fresco, y ella se había destapado al moverse entre sueños. Frunció el ceño. Si la tapaba ella sabría que le importaba o se preocupaba por ella de una manera u otra. Si no lo hacía, pillaría el resfriado del siglo. La observó preocupado y decidió que su batalla interna no tenía sentido. Hermione no tendría porqué enterarse de que él la había tapado, así que lo hizo con cuidado, para no despertarla.

Vislumbró la varita bien cuidada y colocada de la chica, sobre un libro enorme encima de la mesita de noche. Y la tomó, sintiéndose tremendamente renovado.

No le había regalado nada por navidad, y se había encargado de que el gato le entregara indirectamente la escoba a su ahijado. Pero a ella nada, y por mucho que intentó convencerse aquella vez…

Hizo una floritura elegante y apareció un cuchillo, lo suficientemente grande y afilado para trocear la maldita rata traicionera de una vez por todas. El gato se levantó bufando y enseñando los dientes, y él lo mandó callar.

Hizo aparecer también una delicada rosa roja, de color un poco más oscuro que la sangre, y con tacto aterciopelado, sin espinas, de tallo recto.

La depositó con cuidado, junto a la varita tal y como la había encontrado en la mesita de noche. Sonrió; Lunático siempre se lo dijo, a pesar de salir con una chica por semana. Era un romántico empedernido, tal vez un poco oscuro y con una concepción y visión de la vida un tanto extraña, pero romántico con las mujeres aunque se las diera de casanova en sus años mozos. Cornamenta le reía las gracias, diciéndole que su Lily le había abierto los ojos, y que era precioso el amor que predicaba Dumbledore.

Y él siempre cerraba el momento fingiendo que se largaba al cuarto de baño a vomitar.

Suspiró, recordando viejos tiempos en los que subían a espiar a las chicas bajo la capa de invisibilidad, y dirigiéndole una mirada insondable e inclasificable a la muchacha (que se había aferrado a la almohada como si fuera una tabla de madera y ella un náufrago) y decidió salir de la habitación, para llevar a cabo de una vez por todas su misión.

Antes de salir, miró deliberadamente al gatito echándole una mirada matadora (¡_Tú me has obligado a hacer esto!_) y volvió a posar la vista en Hermione.

-Buenas noches, preciosa. Dulces su…-pero se lo planteó mejor y sonrió ampliamente- Sueña conmigo, baby. Te enseñaré muchas cosas.-sonrió entre burlón y divertido, y dejó entrecerrada la puerta, sintiendo la mirada reprobatoria del gato con cara aplastada sobre él.

OoOoO

¿Quién le iba a decir a él que Harry dejaba las gafas igual que su padre al volver de fiesta? ¿O que el pelirrojo roncaba como aquel muchacho de séptimo al que despertaban con agua fría y largaron de la habitación para adueñársela los merodeadores?

Sonrió al ver el desorden masculino. Zapatos por un lado, calzoncillos por el otro…

Los baúles abiertos de par en par, las bufandas todas apiladas en un escritorio del fondo del cuarto y los doseles de todas las camas corridos a medias.

Sí, definitivamente, aquello olía a adolescencia. Y a hormonas. Y a rata.

Miró a Harry una última vez y volteó hacia la cama del pelirrojo que había visto en la fotografía del periódico de Fudge. Peter vivía con él, seguro que dormía también a su lado, siempre fue un comodón…

Rajó las cortinas para dar más emoción al asunto y se le quedó cara de gilipollas. ¿Dónde diantres estaba el pequeño Peter?

No pudo pensar mucho más en ello, porque el muchacho se despertó y pegó un grito que hasta a él le heló la sangre.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Salió escopetado, como alma que lleva el diablo, de la habitación, enarbolando todavía el cuchillo. ¡Mierda, mierda, mierda y más mierda de rata!

A ver cómo lograba salir del entuerto, porque estaba más que seguro de que hasta la mismísima Minerva McGonnagall había escuchado el grito. Sino, en las mazmorras, ya tenía algo de qué hablar.

OoOoO

Hermione se despertó de repente tan desorientada como si le hubieran golpeado en la cara. Desorientada en medio de la oscuridad, buscó a tientas su varita en la mesita de noche.

-_Lumos_.-nada.

Parvati y Lavender, sí lograron realizar el hechizo, y cuando acostumbró la vista a la luz, se dio cuenta de que sostenía una ros roja, preciosa. Se sentía estúpida.

¿A qué había venido ese grito? ¿Y porqué había una rosa en su mesita?

-¿Habéis oído eso?-preguntó inteligentemente la rubia. Hermione la miró mal.

-Dudo que alguien no lo haya oído. Me atrevo a jurar que habrá llegado hasta las mazmorras, que ya es decir…-y cogió su varita y alumbró las escaleras, viendo como la gente empezaba a agruparse allí.

Ron había salido del cuarto con el rostro desencajado del pánico.

-¡Black! ¡Sirius Black! ¡Con un cuchillo!

-¿Qué?

-¡Aquí! ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Rasgó las cortinas! ¡Me despertó!

-¿No estarías soñando, Ron?-preguntó Dean, formulando la pregunta de todos.

Harry salió con el semblante idéntico al del pelirrojo negando con la cabeza y trayendo consigo un trozo de las cortinas.

-¡Mirad las cortinas! ¡Os digo que estaba aquí!

Algunas chicas salían con caras soñolientas poniéndose las batas y bostezando.

-¿Por qué armáis tanto jaleo?

-¡La profesora McGonnagall nos ha mandado acostarnos!

Los gemelos, en pijama, sonreían como si fuera navidad.

-Estupendo, ¿continuamos?-preguntó Fred Weasley, con animación.

-¡Todo el mundo a la cama! –ordenó Percy, entrando aprisa en la sala común y poniéndose, mientras hablaba la insignia de delegado en el pijama.

-Percy… ¡Sirius Black!-dijo Ron con voz débil-. ¡En nuestro dormitorio! ¡Con un cuchillo! ¡Me despertó!

Ante tamaña afirmación, todos contuvieron la respiración, pasando la vista por las cortinas rasgadas de las manos del elegido, que rodaban a Dean y Seamus.

-¡Absurdo!-dijo Percy con cara de susto-. Has comido demasiado, Ron. Has tenido una pesadilla.

-Te digo que…

-¡Venga, ya basta!

Llegó la profesora McGonnagal. Cerró la puerta de la sala común y miró furiosa a su alrededor.

-¡Me encanta que Gryffindor haya ganado el partido, pero esto es ridículo! ¡Percy, no esperaba esto de ti!

-¡Le aseguro que no he dado permiso, profesora!-dijo Percy, indignado-. ¡Precisamente les estaba diciendo a todos que volvieran a sus camas! Mi hermano Ron tuvo una pesadilla…

-¡NO FUE UNA PESADILLA!-gritó Ron, alarmando a la profesora y a todo el mundo. Hermione no salía de su asombro. Sabía de su capacidad pulmonar, pero no para tanto-. ¡PROFESORA, ME DESPERTÉ Y SIRIUS BLACK ESTABA DELANTE DE MÍ, CON UN CUCHILLO EN LA MANO!

La profesora lo miró fijamente. A su lado, Hermione oyó a Ginny contener el aliento.

-No digas tonterías, Weasley. ¿Cómo iba a pasar por el retrato?

-¡Hay que preguntarle!-dijo Ron señalando con el dedo la parte trasera del retrato de Sir Cadogan-. Hay que preguntarle si ha visto…

Mirando al pelirrojo con recelo, la profesora McGonnagall abrió el retrato y salió. Todos en la sala común escucharon conteniendo la repsiración.

-Sir Cadogan, ¿ha dejado entrar a un hombre en la torre de Gryffindor?

-¡Sí, gentil señora!

Todos, dentro y fuera de la sala común, se quedaron callados, anonadados.

-¿De… de verdad?-dijo la profesora McGonnagall-. Pero ¿y la contraseña?

-¡Me la dijo!-respondió altanero Sir Cadogan-. Se sabía todas las de le semana, señora. ¡Las traía escritas en un papel!

La profesora volvió a pasar por el retrato para encontrarse con la multitud, que estaba estupefacta. Se había quedado blanca como la tiza.

-¿Quién ha sido?-preguntó con voz temblorosa- ¿Quién ha sido el tonto que ha escrito las contraseñas de la semana y las ha perdido?

Hubo un silencio total, roto por un leve grito de teror.

Neville Longbottom, temblando desde los pies calzados con zapatillas de tela hasta la cabeza, levantó muy lentamente la mano.

OoOoO

Seguramente Minerva tendría que atender crisis de ansiedad y la enfermería estaría petada de gente solicitando poción para dormir sin soñar.

En otros tiempos, las chicas deseaban soñar con él. Ahora… bufó, contrariado.

Tanto para nada. Seguía sin saber dónde estaba el traidor de Peter, y ahora que había vuelto a colarse en el castillo, reafirmarían las medidas de seguridad. Tal vez Remus hablara.

No podría volver a verla… aunque claro, a él no le importaba lo más mínimo.

Pero habría dado todo el oro de su cámara en Gringotts por ver la cara de la chica cuando descubriera la rosa. Porque no era estúpida…y sabría. Sonrió.

Sabría, si no lo sabía ya, que él la había visto dormir.

OoOoO

En la torre de Gryffindor nadie pudo dormir aquella noche. Sabían que el castillo estaba volviendo a ser rastreado y todo el colegio permaneció despierto en la sala común, esperando a saber si habían capturado a Sirius Black.

Hermione no podía ni pensar. Había bajado con la rosa en la mano, sin darse cuenta, y auqnue en un principio llegó a creer que había sido (por arte de magia) Ron, en una disculpa un tanto extraña, descubrió (y no le horrorizó saber) que había sido _él_.

La profesora McGonnagall volvió al amanecer para decir que había vuelto a escapar.

Esta vez no había dejado nota, solo una rosa. Habría sido mucho más poético decir sobre la almohada, como los amantes al alba, pero él se había marchado, dejándosela en la mesita de noche, con su varita intacta al lado.

No lo entendía. Podía habérsela robado, podía haberla matado mientras dormía, pero fue a buscar a su amigo Ron (ni siquiera a Harry) después de dejarle una rosa preciosa a ella.

Ginny la miró con cara de "o se lo dices tú o empiezo yo a largar".

No supo cómo, pero consiguió dejarla adormilada (una varita y una mente rápida hacen milagros cuando deciden salir juntas), y consiguió calmarla.

Entendía que no solo "el amor de su vida" había corrido peligro, si no también su hermano, pero no les había hecho nada a ninguna de las dos, que estaban en la misma habitación y había tenido oportunidad.

Había algo extraño ahí. Algo no casaba. Y Hermione suspiró, utilizando el giratiempos para volver a leer hasta que el hechizo dejó de hacerle efecto a su amiga y se disculpó como Merlín mandaba, explicándole sus conclusiones.

Sirius Black volvía a estar en boca de todos, en pensamiento de una en concreto.

Había conseguido volver a irse de rositas, dejándole una literalmente a ella y una visita accidentada de la que estaba segura que se hablaría durante, al menos una semana.

OoOoO

_¿Tomatazos? De nuevo, lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto._

_Espero poder actualizar más de seguido (de verdad, prometido. Es más, jurado solemnemente), y penséis lo que penséis, digáis lo que digáis, la historia es mía y la terminaré yo._

_Si alguien ve algo por ahí parecido… mejor da igual, pero bueno, que se sepa que seguiré intentando complacer a todos los que leen fielmente mi historia._

_Me alegro de corazón de que os intereséis y os guste._

_¡Reviews para el siguiente capítulo!_


	8. Hipogrifo, perro, gato y rata

_Sí, sí. No tengo perdón de Merlín y soy una desconsiderada por tardar tantísimo en subir nuevos capítulos._

_Permitidme suspirar: os aseguro que para mi suerte o mi desgracia no he parado desde que colgué el último. Como digo en mi profile (qué gusto da citarse a una misma, ahora entiendo a mis profesores…) "la universidad y el conservatorio no son una buena combinación". Pero he logrado sobrevivir- HIP HIP, ¡HURRA!- y vengo cargada de energía positiva, ideas, inspiración y por supuestísimo, muchísimas ganas de trabajar y leer reviews para que no decaiga mi fuerza de voluntad._

_Sé que soy tardona y que como ya he dicho antes, no tengo excusa, pero valorarme un poquito el que me quede hasta las tres de la mañana (que me levanto para seguir estudiando a las cinco) para escribir esto._

_Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Sin más…_

**Capítulo 8: Hipogrifo, perro, gato y rata.**

No sabía qué pensar, ni qué hacer. Si volvía a ir allí, a presentarse en la Casa de los Gritos, terminaría por catalogarse ella misma de imbécil y temeraria.

Ya lo había descubierto (incluso en su mente intentaba no nombrarlo) y seguía sin decir nada de su existencia, no sabía por qué, cuando había asaltado dos veces el castillo. También era verdad que no había habido heridos, pero el segundo implicaba un cuchillo afilado que le producía pesadillas nada más que con la descripción hiperbólica de Ron a terceros, porque seguía sin hablarle.

Y le había llevado comida y hechizado la mochila para que no pasara hambre, para que el pobre perro con el que compartía vivienda y comida no muriera, según su versión oficial. Bueno, se sentía mejor pensándolo así, no se veía tan culpable, ni pensaba irremediablemente en Ginny cuando lo hacía. Ya era más que suficiente.

Así que, contra todo pronóstico, decidió que era una despedida. No iba a delatarlo si no volvía a aparecer, pero pasaba de volverse loca y sentirse tan mal consigo misma cada vez que iba a ir de visita al pueblo mágico, por lo que se dirigió al mirador de la casa más encantada de Gran Bretaña y, en la misma piedra donde se sentó con la comida y le puso nombre al perro, dejó la rosa que el prófugo (porque estaba convencida de que había sido él) le había dejado en su mesita de noche. No quería agradecimientos: quería que dejara en paz a su amigo. No quería tener relación alguna con él, no quería saber nada de Sirius Black, se auto convenció.

Suspiró, acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos. Seguía intacta, le había hecho un hechizo para que se mantuviera así. Y era preciosa, pero tenía que obligarse a salir de la ensoñación, porque él era un prófugo, que la chantajeaba emocionalmente y creía que podía jugar con ella a su antojo, pero no era así. Hermione Granger era amiga de sus amigos, y por muy enfadada que estuviera con Harry o con Ron, uno por pasota y otro por estúpido, no podía permitirse perderlos.

Así que dejó la flor en la roca, y sin dirigir una triste mirada a la desvencijada Casa, dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la librería.

OoOoO

Desde una ventana, astillada y carcomida, un hombre moreno observaba la acción. Estaba cansado, pero pronto terminaría todo. El gato le estaba ayudando a buscar a la rata traidora y pronto sería un hombre libre.

Sus ojos se dirigieron al punto rojizo, casi inexistente para la vista, pero visible a sus ojos por sus capacidades animagas, que ella había dejado robra la piedra donde la olfateó. Olía deliciosamente bien. No muy dulce, ni muy floral. Era… particular y eso fue lo que le llamó la atención. Era una flor. _Su rosa_.

No supo cómo sentirse, ni qué sentir. Le dolió. Él quería hacerle un regalo, por nimio que fuera, por Navidad (atrasada…), y para agradecerle que le enviara comida interconectada con las cocinas de Hogwarts. ¿Acaso…?

_Orgullosa_, pensó, alzando altivamente la nariz hacia el techo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Y se sintió ofendido, en parte, y dolido. Pero, orgulloso, se transformó en Hocicos y sacó la lengua en una sonrisa perruna.

_La aceptarás, Hermione. Ya lo creo que lo harás._ Afirmó para sus adentros, trotando hacia el lugar, dispuesto a guardarse la rosa hasta que consiguiera hacerle tragar su maldito orgullo Gryffindor. Era fuego. Sentía… no era una apuesta, pero sentía como si fuera una provocación. Él no se rendiría. Hermione Granger y esa rosa iban a ser su reto.

OoOoO

El idiota de Ron había convencido a Harry para que volviera a salir del castillo, esta vez, para "deleite" de la castaña en cuanto se enteró, a Hogsmade. Al menos este último tuvo la decencia de llevarse la capa de invisibilidad y el incidente con Malfoy (que le vio nada más que la cabeza) quedó en eso, gracias al profesor Lupin: un desafortunado incidente sin castigo a cargo de Snape.

Esa misma tarde le llegó una lechuza parda, muy voluminosa, que Hermione reconoció de Hagrid. Leyó el mensaje con lágrimas en los ojos. Después de todo lo que había trabajado en defensa de Buckbeak, las horas muertas en la biblioteca, documentándose…

Decidió que le importaba un comino que Ron todavía no le hablara y Harry estuviera (como siempre) de su lado. Era un amigo en común y tenían que apoyarle, o al menos saber de qué iba el asunto. Que ellos hicieran lo que les viniera en gana ya; ella no estaba más para aguantar más tonterías, con todos los trabajos que se le estaban acumulando y no podía estudiar a tiempo para los exámenes…

Se los encontró de cara en el pasillo y la expresión del rostro de Harry fue descorazonadora. ¿Quién podía regañarle cuando miraba así de compungido? Empezaba a entender a Ginny.

-¿Has venido a darte el gusto?-le preguntó Ron cuando se detuvo frente a ellos-. ¿O acabas de delatarnos?

-No-respondió Hermione, haciendo caso omiso a la provocación. Tenía en las manos la carta y notaba cómo el labio le temblaba-. Solo creí que debíais saberlo. Hagrid ha perdido el caso. Van a ejecutar a Buckbeak. Me ha enviado esto-dijo tendiéndoles la carta.

Harry la cogió, El pergamino estaba húmedo todavía; las gruesas lágrimas habían emborronado tanto la tinta que la lectura se hacía difícil en muchos lugares.

_Querida Hermione:_

_Hemos perdidos. Me permitirán traerlo a Hogwarts, pero van a fijar la fecha del sacrificio._

_A Buckbeak le ha gustado Londres._

_Nunca olvidaré toda la ayuda que has proporcionado._

_Hagrid_

-No pueden hacerlo-dijo Harry-. No pueden. Buckbeak no es peligroso.

-El padre de Malfoy consiguió atemorizar a la Comisión para que tomaran esta determinación-dijo Hermione secándose los ojos-. Ya sabéis cómo es. Son unos viejos imbéciles y los asustó. Pero podremos recurrir. Siempre se puede. Aunque no veo ninguna esperanza… nada cambiará.

-Sí, algo cambiará-dijo Ron, decidido-. En esta ocasión no tendrás que hacer tú sola todo el trabajo. Yo te ayudaré.

-¡Ron!

Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello y rompió a llorar. Narices, eso se le estaba escapando de órbita, pero les echaba de menos a ambos. La chiquillada era tan absurda como su comportamiento. Y Ron, aunque era orgulloso ya no le parecía tan idiota.

Ron, totalmente aterrado, le dio unas palmaditas torpes en la cabeza. Hermione se apartó por fin.

-Ron, de verdad-sollozó, dejando de lado su propio orgullo porque presentía que sino acabaría loca de remate- siento muchísimo lo de Scabbers.

-Bueno, ya era muy vieja-dijo Ron aliviado de que ella se hubiera soltado-. Y era algo inútil. Quién sabe, a lo mejor ahora mis padres me compran una lechuza.

OoOoO

La única posibilidad que tenían de hablar con Hagrid debido a las medidas impuestas a los alumnos después de la segunda intrusión de Black era en las clases de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Hagrid parecía conmocionado con el veredicto. Hermione tenía un nudo en la garganta cada vez lo miraba, así que se limitaba a asentir a cuanto decía Ron por animar al semi gigante o se pondrían ambos a llorar.

-¡Miradlo cómo llora!

Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle los habían estado escuchando en la puerta, tras concluir la clase.

-¿Habéis visto alguna vez algo tan patético?-dijo Malfoy- ¡Y pensar que es profesor nuestro!

Harry y Ron fueron hacia ellos, pero Hermione llegó antes:

¡PLAF!

Dio a Malfoy una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas. Draco se tambaleó, y Harry, Ron, Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron atónitos en el momento en que Hermione volvió a levantar la mano.

-¡No te atrevas a llamar "patético" a Hagrid, so puerco… so malvado!

-¡Hermione!-dijo Ron con voz débil intentando sujetarle la mano.

-Suéltame, Ron.

Hermione sacó la varita. Malfoy se echó hacia atrás. Crabbe y Goyle lo miraron atónitos sin saber qué hacer.

-Vámonos-musitó Malfoy. Y en un instante, los tres desaparecieron por el pasadizo que conducía a las mazmorras.

-¡Hermione!-dijo Ron de nuevo, asombrado por la sorpresa.

-¡Harry, espero que le ganes en la final de quidditch!-dijo Hermione chillando. Vale, puede que se pasara de histérica, pero era liberador el repartir hostias por doquier, y Draco Malfoy había gastado todo el cupo de "aguantemos una más"-. ¡Espero que ganes, porque si gana Slytherin no podré soportarlo!

La respuesta por parte de ambos chicos fue abrir los ojos de forma desorbitada: ni que ella no se interesara jamás por el deporte mágico…

El resumen de esa semana fue que, visto el fraude que era la asignatura de adivinación y lo enferma que se ponía teniendo que escuchar la sarta de bobadas que decía la profesora, Hermione se largó de allí, abandonando la asignatura y teniendo por consiguiente más horas para estudiar y dormir. Solo lamentaba (y se daba golpes interiormente por ello) no poder asistir a Hogsmade de nuevo. Para nada, porque ya lo tenía asumido y decidido. Sirius Black parecía haber sido borrado del mapa. Se obligaba a sí misma a no pensar en ello.

Y a pesar de lo mucho que trabajaron ellos tres, la apelación del caso del hipogrifo no tuvo el efecto deseado.

La carta de Hagrid era, esta vez, apenas legible:

_Apelación perdida. La ejecución será a la puesta del sol. No se puede hacer nada, no vengáis. No quiero que lo veáis._

_Hagrid_

-Tenemos que ir-dijo Harry de inmediato-. ¡No puede estar solo allí esperando al verdugo!

-Pero es a la puesta del sol-dijo Ron, mirando por la ventana con los ojos empañados-. No nos dejarán salir, y menos a ti, Harry…

Harry se tapó la cabeza con las manos, pensando.

-Si al menos tuviéramos la capa de invisibilidad…

-¿Dónde está?-preguntó Hermione.

Harry le explicó que con el incidente de Hogsmade, se había quedado en el pasadizo, debajo de la estatua de la bruja tuerta.

-…Si Snape me vuelve a ver por allí, me veré en un serio aprieto-concluyó.

-Eso es verdad-dijo Hermione, poniéndose de pie-. Si te ve … ¿Cómo se abre la joroba de la bruja?

-Se le dan unos golpecitos y se dice "¡Dissendio!"-explicó Harry-. Pero…

Hermione no aguardó a que terminara la frase; atravesó la sala común con decisión, abrió el retrato (y dejó pasar a Neville y Ginny, que venía de la biblioteca) y se perdió de vista.

-¿Habrá ido a cogerla?-se cuestionó en voz alta Ron, mirando el punto por donde había desaparecido la muchacha. Harry lo miró con la misma interrogación en los ojos. Ginny sonreía cuando se les acercó. A eso había ido.

OoOoO

No podía entretenerse. Snape estaría merodeando por ahí, sino tenía Filch ocupado controlando esa parte del castillo.

Entró con agilidad en el pasadizo y anduvo unos minutos hasta que la encontró, de cualquier manera tirada en el suelo, a medio camino seguramente de Honeydukes y medio de Hogwarts.

Rozó con cuidado la tela, y sintió un escalofrío recorrerla. Siempre le pasaba: parecía hecha de agua. Con cuidado de no utilizar las uñas, la dobló y se la guardó como pudo entre su uniforme y su túnica y volvió a dirigirse hacia el castillo.

Pero algo llamó su atención al darse la vuelta. Un reflejo.

No, había sido un destello por la luz de su varita con… sí, era un cuchillo. Atravesando una rata. Se le dibujó una mueca en la cara antes de poder reprimirla.

Había alguien allí, o había pasado por allí hacía no mucho, y ella tenía que volver cuanto antes al colegio, porque estaba cansada y no tenía ni idea de a qué se enfrentaba.

OoOoO

Hermione regresó al cuarto de hora, con la capa plateada cuidadosamente doblada y escondida bajo la túnica. La imagen seguía en su mente, pero se le olvidó deprisa cuando el pelirrojo hizo gala de su incredulidad.

-¡Hermione, no sé qué te pasa últimamente!-exclamó Ron, sorprendido-. Primero le pegas a Malfoy, luego te vas de la clase de la profesora Trelawney…

Hermione se sintió halagada. Ginny llegó hasta su lado para preguntarle por el derechazo a Malfoy. Sonrió al recordarlo.

Tendría que empezar a descargarse así…

OoOoO

Duró poco el buen sabor de boca, cuando llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Resultó ser que la rata de Ron no había sido devorada por su gato, y este encima, cuando le dijo que alguien (refiriéndose obviamente a ella, con lo que había tenido que tragar por culpa del asqueroso animal ese) merecía una disculpa, tuvo la cara de decirle que la próxima vez que viera a Crookshanks se disculparía.

No le soltó el guantazo del siglo como estaba deseando (el golpe a Malfoy había trastocado un poco su sentido de lo correcto, ya que ahora no se pensaba tanto si tenía que darle un galleto a alguien o no) porque un guijarro destrozó un jarrón y otro le dio a Harry en la cabeza, dirigiendo su atención hacia el comité sentenciador que se acercaba a paso lento.

La rata no dejaba de retorcerse entre las manos del pelirrojo y chillaba, bajo la capa de invisibilidad, como si fueran a matarla a ella.

Segundos después de que se oyera el inconfundible silbido del hacha rasgando el aire. Hermione se tambaleó.

-No me lo puedo creer… ¡lo han hecho!

La chica respiraba floja e irregularmente, con la mente en blanco a causa de la impresión.

-¿Cómo… han podido…?-preguntó jadeando, como si se ahogase, sin salir de l capa, paralizados como estaban-. ¿Cómo han podido?

-¡AY! ¡Me ha mordido!-se quejó Ron, y vieron su dedo sangrante y la rata a unos pasos más allá.

-¡Ron, cállate!-susurró Hermione saliendo del estupor, viendo como el chico salía también de la protección que le brindaba la capa de Harry- ¡Vuelve aquí, podrían verte!

Pero Ron se había lanzado en picado a coger su mascota sobre el césped, el sol desapareciendo por el horizonte.

Se oyó un bufido, y Hermione casi se disloca el cuello de lo rápido que volteó a ver una enorme bola de pelo leonada y anaranjada.

-¡Crookshanks!-gimió, desando que su animal se marchara de allí- ¡Oh, no!

-Oh, no-la imitó Harry señalándole la localización de su amigo.

-¡Ron, corre, el Sauce Boxeador!

Pero lo de menos era el dichoso árbol. A Hermione se le cayó el mundo encima cuando, definitivamente, y como sino hubiera suficiente show, se escucharon los pasos de unas patas gigantes. Algo se acercaba a ellos en la oscuridad de los arbustos, a contraluz.

Harry quiso coger su varita, pero era demasiado tarde. Una figura enorme había dado un salto en su dirección y Harry cayó de espaldas, arrastrando a la chica, que soltó un gritito contenido del susto. Se le habían caído las gafas.

Ambos se levantaron y algo surgido de no se sabe dónde los golpeó (a Harry cerca de la cara y a Hermione en el brazo), provocándoles cortes y tirándolos de nuevo para atrás.

El Sauce no se detenía y ellos trataron de evitar las ramas que venían en su dirección, esquivándolas como podían. Y, para más inri y horror de su parte, Hermione fue testigo de cómo un enorme perro negro de ojos claros arrastraba a su amigo pelirrojo que seguía sujetando en su mano su rata, dentro de las raíces del condenado árbol.

El perro negro al que le dio la chocolatina en su primera visita al pueblo mágico. Hocicos, que le había llamado, que la había olfateado ENTERA; al que le llevó comida para él y el prófugo. Eran los mismos ojos… era el mismo perro confabulado con el desequilibrado que andaba suelto y había desaparecido, llevándose consigo a Ron.

No podía desmayarse ahora; Ginny no se lo perdonaría. Sujetó a Harry por el brazo, levantándolo y concentrándose en canalizar todo lo que sentía en ese momento en fuerzas.

¡No iba a detenerla un árbol que ni sabía dar derechazos!

OoOoO

_¿Flojito? ¿Podéis notarlo? Ya llega, ya llega… lo bueno del tercer año._

_Paciencia. Puede que este capítulo haya sido un poco flojo porque no aparece casi Sirius, pero ahora que estoy repuesta, prometo cosas buenas para el siguiente capítulo._

_Quería mencionar de pasada la imagen turbadora queme he permitido incluir en el capítulo, cuando se encuentra Hermione al ir a recoger la capa la rata atravesada: Sirius conoce el pasadizo, porque escapó por allí en el segundo asalto al castillo, tras buscar a Pettigrew sin éxito y dejarle la rosa a Hermione. Se llevó el cuchillo que había conjurado y pagó su frustración con otra rata de por allí. Puede que le ayude a aclararse a Hermione llegado el momento._

_Y ahora, si no es mucho pedir… ¿qué os ha parecido? ¡Necesito críticas para mejorar! En el momento me quite de encima las recuperaciones (cruzad los dedos para que no tenga que ir a recuperar ninguna y así pueda escribir antes el siguiente capítulo), continuaré. Iba a decir "Palabra de Boy Scout", pero soy girl, como supongo que os imaginaréis si habéis leído mi profile y solo fui a un campamento d epequeña, no era scout ni nada por el estilo… pero bueno, que para el caso, ha quedado claro lo que quería decir. ¡Deseadme suerte!_

_Y vosotros/as sois quienes mandáis, así que dadme consejitos, tomatazos… lo que os venga en gana, que yo lo recibo todo bien._


	9. Lunático,Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta

_Como se dice en mi pueblo: "lo prometido es deuda"._

_Y en este capítulo sí que saldrá Sirius. Intentaré hacerlo lo más fidedigno posible al libro (porque me estoy basando en su relación basada en ellos) pero hay pequeños detalles que, sin lugar a dudas, tomaré de la película._

_No sé si lo estaréis notando, pero no estoy poniendo comentarios nombre por nombre a aquellas personas que m dejan reviews. Es por falta de tiempo, pero lo valoro y lo aprecio igual._

_Mil gracias, en serio. Dais fuerzas para continuar y me animáis a seguir escribiendo aunque esté zombi perdida medio echada en mi escritorio al tiempo que escribo y que se me caen los ojos del sueño._

_Bueno provecho, por el ayuno que habéis tenido y por seguir leyéndome._

OoOoO

**Capítulo 9: Mooney, Wormtail, Padfoot, Prongs.**

-¡Ron!-gritó Harry intentando seguirlo, pero una gruesa rama le propinó un restallante y terrible trallazo que lo obligó a retroceder. Hermione lo sujetó, a tiempo de esquivar otro ataque.

-No conseguiremos pasar sin ayuda-intentó mantenerse fría.

-Si ese perro ha podido entrar nosotros también-jadeó el pelinegro, corriendo y zigzagueando, tratando de encontrar un camino entre las ramas al aire. Parecía misión imposible acercarse un centímetro sin ser golpeado por el árbol.

Hermione daba saltos de un lado a otro como una histérica, sin moverse del sitio, evitando las ramas como podía. De repente, como si el árbol se hubiera vuelto de piedra, dejó de moverse.

-¡Crookshanks!-gritó dubitativa. Su gato estaba agarrado con las zarpas a un nudo del tronco del Sauce. Cogió a Harry por el brazo tan fuerte que le hizo daño- ¿Cómo sabía…?

-Es amigo del perro-respondió este con tristeza-. Los he visto juntos… Vamos. Ten la varita a punto.

Suspiró, decidida, y siguió como en procesión a su gato que no paraba de menear la cola de brocha y a Harry hacia el interior del árbol. Entraron a gatas, y después resbalaron por un túnel, cayendo a una superficie más grande, como un pasadizo.

-¿Adónde irá este túnel?-preguntó sin aliento, y casi sin querer saber la respuesta.

-No sé… Está señalado en el mapa del merodeador, pero Fred y George creían que nadie lo había utilizado nunca. Sale del límite del mapa, pero daba la impresión de que iba a Hogsmade…

El pasadizo parecía no tener final. Hogsmade… Hermione reprimió el llanto. A lo lejos, después de caminar casi tanto como el que iba a Honeydukes, donde se dejó la capa, se vislumbraba una tenue luz que penetraba por una pequeña abertura.

Se detuvieron jadeando una vez allí. Les dolía y les costaba trabajo el respirar de lo rápido que habían llegado, sin percatarse siquiera, y avanzaron con cautela y las varitas en alto hacia la abertura, para ver qué había al otro lado.

Una habitación muy desordenada y llena de polvo. El papel se despegaba de las paredes, y el suelo estaba lleno de manchas. Todos los muebles estaban rotos, como si alguien los hubiera destrozado. Las ventanas estaban todas cegadas con maderas.

Harry miró a Hermione, que parecía muy asustada, pero asintió con la cabeza.

El déjà vu fue increíblemente intenso. La última vez que estuvo allí… la mesa todavía conservaba tres patas, y había una silla casi utilizable. Ahora no.

La habitación estaba desierta, pero a la derecha había una puerta abierta que daba a un vestíbulo en sombras. Hermione volvió a cogerse del brazo de Harry. Miraba de un lado a otro con los ojos muy abiertos, observando las ventanas tapadas. No todas estaban tapadas la última vez. Y ella solo había subido a la parte de arriba. Jugaban en desventaja porque no sabía localizar el resto de la casa. Esperaba poder defenderse de alguna manera.

-Harry…-susurró-. Creo…-y se abofeteó mentalmente, llamándose estúpida una y mil veces en los pocos idiomas que conocía- creo que estamos en la Casa de los Gritos.

Harry miró a su alrededor. Posó la mirada en una silla de madera que estaba cerca de ellos: le habían arrancado varios trozos y una pata. Esa era la silla que Hermione recordaba.

-Eso no lo han hecho los fantasmas-observó. Y Hermione se sintió fatal.

_Por supuesto que no, Harry. Eso lo ha hecho el loco que casi os mata del susto con aquel cuchillo en vuestra habitación…_

En ese momento oyeron un crujido en lo alto. Algo se había movido en la parte de arriba. Miraron el techo.

Hermione casi sintió como se desplomaba de alivio. Arriba. Escaleras. Eso sí podía controlarlo, más o menos. Lo conocía, sabía qué había a grandes rasgos arriba, y fue a comentarle a Harry con tacto acerca del prófugo (aunque tal vez la ira y el odio lo cegaran, así que se lo planteó por milésimas de segundo), pero este observaba su brazo, todavía sujeto por la mano de Hermione y ella lo soltó asintiendo. Empezaba a perder sensibilidad. Mejor que uno de los dos (de momento él, luego ya tomaría ella como pudiera la situación) mantuviera la cabeza en su sitio.

La escalera se estaba desmoronando, como la última vez y eso reconfortó lo indecible a la chica. Todo seguía cubierto por una gruesa capa de polvo, salvo el suelo, donde algo arrastrado escaleras arriba había dejado una estela ancha y brillante.

-Nox-susurraron a un tiempo, y se apagaron las luces de las varitas. Sus rostros eran un perfecto reflejo de el del otro. Un gemido ahogado y luego un profundo y sonoro ronroneo. Cambiaron una última mirada comprensiva y un último asentimiento de cabeza. Ron estaba ahí, uno cubría y el otro lo atendía. Sosteniendo la varita ante sí, Harry abrió la puerta de una patada.

Crookshakns estaba acostado en una magnífica cama con dosel y colgaduras polvorientas, cual amo y señor del lugar. Ronroneó al verlos. En el suelo, sujetándose la pierna que sobresalía en un ángulo anormal, estaba Ron, Harry y Hermione obviaron cual de los dos cubría a quién, porque se le acercaron rápidamente.

-¡Ron!, ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿Dónde está el perro?-preguntó con rapidez Hermione, dándose la vuelta y deseando que se la tragara la tierra.

-No hay perro-gimió Ron, apretando los dientes por el dolor-. Harry esto es una trampa…

-¿Qué…?

-Él es el perro. Es un animago.

Miraba por encima del hombro de Hermione, pero ella ya lo había visto al darse la vuelta. Casi no era consciente de lo que decían. Hocicos. La comida que compartían, el brillo inteligente de los ojos del animal, cómo la olfateó entera… ¿Porqué la dejó pasar entonces cuándo podía haberlo delatado? ¡Era Hocicos! ¡Eran uno!

El pelo sucio y revuelto le caía casi hasta los hombros. Si no le hubieran brillado los ojos en las cuencas profundas y oscuras, habría creído que se trataba de un cadáver. La piel de cera estaba tan estirada sobre los huesos de la cara que parecía una calavera. Una mueca dejaba al descubierto sus dientes amarillos. Era _él_. Jadeó, como si le faltara el aire y retrocedió alzando la varita en alto. _Sirius Black._

-¡Expelliarmus!-exclamó, dirigiendo hacia ellos con una rapidez desbordante la varita de Ron. Hermione abrió la boca de pura sorpresa ante su maestría cuando las varitas que tanto ella como Harry empuñaban saltaron disparadas de sus manos y Black las recogió. Dio un paso hacia ellos, con los ojos fijos en Harry. Se sintió… traicionada.

-Pensé que vendrías a ayudar a tu amigo-dijo con voz ronca, más que aquella primera vez. Sonaba como si no la hubiera empleado en mucho tiempo-. Tu padre habría hecho lo mismo por mí. Habéis sido muy valientes por no salir corriendo en busca de un profesor. Muchas gracias. Esto lo hará todo más fácil…

Tal y como se imaginaba, la mención de su padre no hizo otra cosa sino que encender a Harry, y tuvieron que sujetarlo entre ella y Ron para que no saliera a por el animago.

-¡No, Harry!-exclamó petrificada. No sabía de lo que era capaz. O tal vez sí, pero no quería verlo. Un error por su parte, ahora tendría que pensar cómo sacarlos de allí cuanto antes, por estúpida. Tenía que haberlo delatado a McGonnagall en cuanto tuvo oportunidad.

Ron, sin embargo, se dirigió a Black:

-Si quiere matarlo, deberá matarnos a los tres-siseó dolorido pero con decisión, aunque el esfuerzo que había hecho para levantarse un poco lo había dejado aún más pálido y oscilaba al hablar. Algo titiló en los ojos sombríos del hombre.

-Échate-susurró en voz muy baja- o será peor para tu pierna.

-¿Me ha oído?-preguntó débilmente, apoyándose en Harry para mantenerse de pie. Hermione decidió que estaba más que orgullosa de su lealtad, de la de ambos amigos y se puso delante de ellos, para protegerlos con su vida, si fuera preciso. Había sido una estúpida, Harry y Ron no iban a pagar por ello.

-Para matar a Harry, tendrá matarnos también a nosotros-dijo Hermione con fiereza.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre ella, como analizándola. Valorándola… la retaba.

-Sólo uno morirá esta noche-respondió Black, acentuando la mueca. Como predijo aquella primera vez que lo vio, no fue el último escalofrío que la recorrió entera.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Harry, tratando de soltarse-. No le importó la última vez, ¿a que no? No le importó matar a todos aquellos muggles al mismo tiempo que a Pettigrew… ¿Qué ocurre, se ha ablandado usted en Azkaban?

-¡Harry!-sollozó sin poder contenerse Hermione. Merlín, no era bueno tentarlo…-. ¡Cállate!

-¡ÉL MATÓ A MIS PADRES!-gritó y haciendo un último esfuerzo, se liberó del agarre de ambos y se lanzó contra él. Tal vez fuera por la impresión que le produjo verle hacer esa necedad, pero el animago no levantó la varita y Harry la desvió, propinándole milésimas de segundo después un puñetazo en el pómulo, cayendo ambos hacia atrás, contra la pared. Black aferró con su mano libre el cuello de Harry.

-No-susurró-. He esperado demasiado tiempo.

Apretó los dedos. Harry se ahogaba, las gafas se le habían caído hacia un lado.

Entonces Hermione no se lo pensó. Le propinó una patada en el estómago y Black soltó a Harry profiriendo un alarido de dolor. La miró encendido, y ella se echó hacia atrás, asustada. Cuanto más mantuviera su atención sobre ella, mejor para ambos chicos.

Ron se abalanzó contra el hombre, arrojando las varitas en un débil tintineo al suelo. Harry consiguió coger la varita, lanzando despedido a Crookshakns contra la pared de un puntapié gritando:

-¡Apartaos!-no tuvo que repetirlo.

Ellos, de todas formas, tampoco necesitaron escucharlo dos veces. Hermione, sin aliento (no solo por el momentáneo altercado) y con sangre en el labio, se hizo a un lado, recogiendo su varita y la de Ron. Ron se arrastró hasta la cama y se derrumbó sobre ella, jadeando y con la cara casi verde, asiéndose la pierna rota con las manos.

Black yacía de cualquier manera junto a la pared. Su estrecho tórax subía y bajaba con rapidez mientras veía a Harry aproximarse muy despacio, apuntándole directamente al corazón con la varita. Hermione alzó también la suya, y la mirada del hombre se desvió hacia ella milésimas de segundo. No se había percatado hasta ese momento… de que tenía tatuadas runas. _Runas en el pecho._

Se limpió con el dorso de la mano la sangre que le goteaba del labio y se humedeció la boca, llevándose el sabor metálico consigo. Respiraba profundamente, intentando recuperarse, sin dejar de mirarlo. Él apartó la mirada primero.

-¿Vas a matarme, Harry?-preguntó, casi sonriendo.

-Usted mató a mis padres-respondió con la voz algo temblorosa, pero la mano sobre la varita firme. Black lo miró fijamente con aquellos ojos hundidos. Hermione casi agradeció no estar en el lugar de Harry, porque sabía que habría bajado la varita si la hubiera mirado así.

-No lo niego-dijo en voz alta-. Pero si supieras toda la historia…

-¿Toda la historia?-repitió furiosamente, y Hermione sintió morir de dolor. No debía ser fácil ser Harry, porque empatizando con él… se sentía desfallecer.- Los entregó a Voldemort, eso es todo lo que necesito saber.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada más, algo canela pasó por delante de Harry como un rayo. Crookshanks saltó sobre el pecho de Black y se quedó allí, sobre su corazón, volviendo hacia Harry su cara fea y aplastada. El hombre cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir mirando al gato.

-Vete-le ordenó, pero él ni se inmutó. Hermione notó como se desplomaba (ahora sí) y se le escapaba un sollozo. ¿Cómo era posible?

Pasaron unos segundos y Harry seguía inmóvil, con la varita en alto. Black no dejaba de mirarlo, con Crookshanks encima. En la cama se escuchaba una respiración jadeante. Hermione decidió permanecer en silencio. Y entonces oyeron algo que no habían oído hasta entonces. Unos pasos amortiguados en el piso inferior.

Los ojos de Sirius Black se cruzaron por unos instantes que parecieron eternos con los de Hermione antes de que esta gritara de pronto:

-¡ESTAMOS AQUÍ ARRIBA! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! ¡DENSE PRISA!

El aludido sufrió tal sobresalto que el gato estuvo a punto de caerse. Podía ver como no se lo esperaba en sus ojos.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y el profesor Lupin apareció, gritando un hechizo conjurador. Se quedaron como al principio, sin varitas.

-¿Dónde está, Sirius?

La respuesta a esa voz contenida fue un simple gesto, señalando a Ron desde el suelo. Los dejó mudos: Lupin bajó la varita, se acercó a Black, le cogió de la mano, tiró de él para incorporarlo y que Crookshanks cayera al suelo y lo abrazó como a un hermano.

Hermione sintió como si le hubieran agujereado el fondo del estómago.

-¡NO LO PUEDO CREER!-gritó. El profesor soltó a Black y se volvió hacia ella. Se había levantado del suelo de la impresión y lo señalaba con ojos espantados.

-Usted… usted…

-Hermione…

-¡…usted y él!

-Tranquilízate, Hermione.

-¡No se lo dije a nadie!-chilló, notando como los ojos se le humedecían. Retuvo con orgullo las lágrimas. No podía ser más que producto de una terrible pesadilla- ¡Lo he estado encubriendo!

-¡Hermione, escúchame, por favor!-exclamó Lupin. Sirius Black parecía estar presenciando tenis, como los otros dos muchachos de la habitación. Ella temblaba, pero ya no de miedo, sino de ira renovada.

-Yo confié en usted-empezaba a flaquearle la voz- y en realidad era amigo de él.

-Estáis en un error. Dejadme que os lo expl…

-¡NO!-gritó de nuevo, volteándose hacia sus amigos- Harry, no te fíes de él. Ha ayudado a Black-se obligó a pronunciar su apellido, sin saber cómo llamarlo- a entrar en el castillo. También él quiere matarte. ¡Es un hombre lobo!

Se hizo un vibrante silencio. Todos miraban al profesor, que parecía tranquilo y muy pálido. Sirius Black había abierto al máximo sus ojos, como si no pudiera concebir que alguien de su edad pudiera saberlo, ni siquiera intuirlo.

-Estás acertando mucho menos que de costumbre, Hermione-dijo, como si estuvieran en clases, y ella se contuvo de saltar a sacarle los ojos con las uñas-. Me temo que solo una de tres: no es verdad que haya ayudado a Sirius a entrar al castillo y te aseguro que no quiero matar a estremeció visiblemente-. Pero no negaré que soy un hombre lobo- y con un esfuerzo evidente, le preguntó-. ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

-Siglos-contestó seriamente-. Desde que hice el trabajo para el profesor Snape.

-Estará encantado-dijo él con poco entusiasmo-. Os puso ese trabajo para que alguno de vosotros se percatara de mis síntomas. ¿Comprobaste el mapa lunar y te diste cuenta de que siempre estaba enfermo en luna llena? ¿O por el boggart al transformarse en luna al verme?

-Las dos cosas-respondió Hermione en voz baja, evitando mirar al otro adulto que la observaba con atención. Lupin lanzó una risa forzada.

-Nunca he conocido una bruja de tu edad tan inteligente, Hermione.

Ella se estremeció y volvió a contener las lágrimas.

-No soy tan inteligente-susurró-. ¡Si lo fuera, le habría dicho a todo el mundo acerca de usted!-y su mirada regresó traicionera a Sirius Black. "¡Y acerca de ti también!", quiso añadir, pero se contuvo, dedicándole una mirada dolida.

El profesor Lupin les entregó sus varitas al tiempo que les contaba cómo utilizó (ya que él mismo colaboró en su elaboración) el mapa del merodeador y vio cómo Sirius arrastraba a dos personas consigo.

-¡A uno de nosotros!-dijo Ron enfadado.

-No, Ron. A dos-dejó de pasearse y lo observó-. ¿Me dejas echarle un vistazo a la rata?-preguntó con amabilidad.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene que ver Scabbers en todo esto?-preguntó, pasándosela de todas formas, mientras esta se removía y chillaba como una loca. Crookshanks, todavía en las rodillas de Black se levantó y dio un bufido.

-No es una rata-graznó de repente Sirius Black.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-preguntó negando con la cabeza la chica, y obligándose a tratarlo de usted, aun cuando él se lo "prohibió". Había convivido con ese animal por tres años, ¡sabría ella lo que era una rata y lo que no! Decididamente una ballena, no era-¡Claro que es una rata!

-No lo es-dijo Lupin en voz baja-. Es un mago.

¡Lo que le faltaba por oír! Al parecer su cara la delató, porque Sirius Black, sin dejar de acariciar con su mano huesuda a su gato, añadió, mirándola fijamente:

-Un animago-aclaró- llamado Peter Pettigrew.

OoOoO

_Y bien… ¿Qué os ha parecido? Sí… ¿empieza a ponerse interesante la cosa, eh? Bueno, pues como ya he dicho antes en un mensaje, llegamos a la mejor parte de toda la película. El paralelismo en el tiempo, per primero se debe aclarar unas cuantas cosas._

_No podemos abandonar el tercer curso sin que se sepa la verdad, toda la verdad y nada más que la verdad._

_No os imploro reviews, sólo pido que soñéis con perritos negros de ojos claros, que también merecen ser felices ;)_


End file.
